Oh my Soulmate!
by Brillante full sun
Summary: Mark dan Soulmate-nya yang sangat ceroboh. . . Markhyuck/Markchan/markhaechan/marklee/leehaechan/donghyuck/nct/bxb/bl/boyslove/nct2018
1. chapter 1

Mark meletakan kembali ramen yang sudah ia masak sepenuh hati dengan perasaan kesal. Ia mengutuk seseorang yang bahkan ia sendiri masih belum tahu siapa di dalam hatinya.

"Kau tidak jadi makan ramenmu?" Taeyong mengernyit heran melihat Mark yang memasang raut jengkel sambil memandangi ramen yang ada dihadapanya.

"Soulmate ku sedang memakan pie apple" ucap Mark menahan kesal.

"Ewh, perpaduan pie apple dengan ramen? tidak bisa kubayangkan" Taeyong terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi Mark yang luar biasa jengkel itu.

"Lebih baik kau cepat menemukan Soulmate-mu itu, supaya kau tidak merasakan hal seperti ini lagi" Taeyong menepuk bahu adiknya pelan

"Seoul sangat luas hyung, aku harus mencarinya kemana?" tanya Mark sambil mendengus sebal.

"Hahaha, kalau begitu terima saja nasibmu sampai takdir mempertemukan kalian." Taeyong tertawa melihat ekspresi adiknya yang tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi terlihat amat dongkol.

"Kau enak sekali ya berbicara seperti itu. Kau pasti sangat senang ya sudah bertemu dengan Soulmate-mu" cibir Mark kepada Taeyong.

"Hahah tentu saja, kau harus menemukan Soulmate-mu dulu baru bisa senang sepertiku" ejek Taeyong kepada adiknya, kemudian ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan Mark yang mendengus jengkel karna diejek seperti itu oleh kakaknya sendiri.

Mark sebenarnya sangat membenci konsep Soulmate seperti ini. Mark terus bertanya-tanya kenapa Soulmate itu harus ada, sejujurnya bagi Mark itu sangat merepotkan.

Mark selalu mengutuk nasib sialnya yang mendapatkan Soulmate yang luar biasa ceroboh. Soulmatenya itu akan selalu membuat dirinya sendiri terluka, dan pastinya Mark akan ikut merasakan sakitnya.

Soulmatenya itu sering mengiris jarinya sendiri di pagi hari, membuat Mark yang masih lelap tertidur harus memekik kaget dan merasakan jarinya terasa sangat sakit, setidaknya 5 kali dalam seminggu Mark merasakan hal itu.

Soulmatenya juga sangat suka mengacaukan acara makannya. Seperti sekarang, saat ia sedang ingin sekali memakan ramen, Soulmatenya yang entah berada dimana itu dengan se-enak jidat memakan pie apple yang membuat rasa pie apple itu langsung menyebar di dalam mulutnya, membuat ia terpaksa menggagalkan acara memakan ramennya. Seharusnya Soulmatenya itu tahu jika ia belum makan seharian, Soulmatenya itu sangat tidak peka dan tidak berperasaan.

Mark berharap agar ia segera bertemu dengan Soulmatenya itu agar semua penderitaannya segera berakhir.

"Aw!!" Mark memekik kesakitan saat merasakan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba saja mendera jari kelingking kakinya. "Sebenarnya apa sih yang dia lakukan malam-malam seperti ini?!" Mark menggerutu kesal sambil mengusap-usap jari kelingking kakinya yang terasa ngilu.

Mark rasa ia sudah mulai membenci Soulmatenya itu bahkan sebelum ia bertemu dengannya.

.

.

.

.

Mark menatap dengan malas keluar jendela bus, hari ini Mark sangat tidak ingin pergi ke kampus sebenarnya, salah satu alasannya adalah Soulmatenya yang ceroboh itu kembali melukai dirinya sendiri. Mark dapat merasakan lututnya terasa nyeri sekali saat ia terbangun di pagi hari. Dan sekali lagi Mark mengutuk kecerobohan Soulmatenya itu yang selalu saja memberikan Mark rasa sakit.

Mark berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan tertatih-tatih, lututnya masih terasa sedikit nyeri setiap ia melangkah, sejujurnya ia sedikit khawatir juga pada Soulmatenya itu, apakah dia baik-baik saja atau tidak.

"Mark, kenapa kakimu?" tanya Jeno yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berjalan di samping Mark.

"Seperti biasa" balas Mark dengan nada sedikit kesal.

Jeno tergelak mendengar nada bicara Mark yang terdengar dongkol itu, ia merangkul Mark dan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya pelan "Lebih baik segera kau temukan Soulmatemu itu, supaya kau tidak lagi merasakan apa yang dia rasakan"

Mark mendengus "Aku juga sedang usaha mencarinya! Lihat saja nanti, saat aku bertemu dengannya aku akan mengomelinya habis-habisan"

"Hahaha Mark, Mark. Ku beri tahu ya, kau tidak akan bisa marah kepada Soulmatemu" ucap Jeno sambil terkekeh "Aku tidak bisa marah kepada Jaemin"

"Itu karna Jaemin tidak pernah memberikanmu masalah, berbeda dengan Soulmateku!" sungut Mark kesal.

"Hahaha benar juga"

"Jaeminku sangat manis dan tidak banyak tingkah" ucap Jeno sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Ya, ya, ya, terserahmu saja" balas Mark acuh.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan hingga memasuki kelas.

Mark melepaskan rangkulan Jeno dan mendudukan dirinya disamping seorang pemuda yang sedang asik membaca komik. Mark melirik sekilas ke arah pemuda itu dan mengernyit heran, pasalnya ia tidak pernah melihat pemuda itu berada dikelas ini.

Mungkin karna merasa tengah diperhatikan, pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Mark secara tiba-tiba dan membuat Mark terlonjak kaget. "Ada apa?" tanya pemuda itu dengan raut wajah keheranan.

"Tidak, aku hanya tidak pernah melihatmu selama aku berada di kelas ini" ucap Mark dengan ragu-ragu.

"Benarkah? Aku sudah mengikuti kelas ini sedari masuk kuliah." balas pemuda itu lagi.

Tiba-tiba ponsel pemuda itu berdering menandakan ada panggilan yang masuk, pemuda itu segera menjawab panggilan itu. "Halo Jaem? "

"Apa?! benarkah?!" Pemuda itu lantas menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan raut wajah terkejut.

"Aku salah masuk kelas ternyata!" Mark terus mengamati pemuda itu sambil terkekeh geli. Bisa-bisanya dia salah masuk kelas seperti ini.

"Iya-iya, aku akan akan segera kesana. Sisakan tempat untukku!" pemuda itu memutuskan panggilannya dan segera membereskan barang-barangnya dengan terburu-buru.

"Aisshh kenapa bisa salah kelas sih?! dasar bodoh" gerutu pemuda itu.

"Tidak mengherankan kan jika aku tidak pernah melihatmu. Kau salah kelas" ucap Mark sambil sedikit tertawa sedangkan pemuda itu hanya meringis menahan malu.

"Hahaha, kau benar. Memalukan sekali, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa" ucap Pemuda itu sambil berlari keluar dengan terburu-buru.

 ** _Gubrakk!!!_**

Semua orang yang berada di kelas itu langsung menengok ke sumber suara. Ternyata, pemuda tadi berlari hingga tubuhnya menabrak pintu. Seluruh penghuni kelas tertawa geli melihat bagaimana pemuda itu berusaha bangkit sambil memegangi kepalanya yang tadi terbentur cukup keras, tapi berbeda dengan Mark. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan kepalanya berdenyut nyeri seperti habis terbentur. Ia memegangi kepalanya dengan kuat sehingga membuat Jeno yang duduk disebelahnya langsung merasa khawatir. "Mark! kau tak apa?!"

"Tidak tahu, kepalaku sakit sekali astaga" ucap Mark sambil memegangi kepalanya yang masih saja berdenyut sakit.

"Kenapa?"

"Sepertinya Soulmateku membuat ulah lagi. Mungkin ia habis membenturkan sendiri kepalanya ke tembok, atau-" Mark tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya setelah ia menyadari sesuatu. Mark melebarkan matanya dan menatap Jeno dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Apa?! kenapa?!" tanya Jeno penasaran. Tapi sedetik kemudian Jeno membekap mulutnya sendiri dan menatap Mark dengan pandangan terkejut "Pemuda yang menabrak pintu tadi... "

"Dia Soulmateku??!"

.

.

.

.

 ** _tbc_**


	2. Chapter 1 (01-05 15:54:48)

Setelah kelasnya usai, Mark dan Jeno berusaha mencari keberadaan pemuda yang mereka berdua yakini adalah Soulmate Mark. Sebenarnya hanya Mark saja yang ingin mencari, tapi Mark turut serta menggeret Jeno untuk menemaninya berjalan keliling Universitas sambil mengamati wajah setiap orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Kegiatan yang sangat sia-sia, pikir Jeno.

"Mark! Kau ingat tidak sih wajah pemuda itu?!" Tanya Jeno kesal. Dia lelah mengikuti Mark yang berjalan berkeliling Universitas yang begitu luasnya untuk menemukan sosok pemuda yang bahkan rupanya saja Jeno tidak tahu.

"Aku ingat! dia sangat manis, rambutnya berwarna coklat, dan kulitnya bewarna seperti madu." Balas Mark sambil memasang ekspresi sama lelahnya dengan Jeno.

"Terdengar sangat luar biasa dan tidak masuk akal di telingaku." Jeno mendudukan dirinya di kursi caferia dan memandang Mark dengan pandangan malasnya.

Mark mendecih, "Aku serius sialan! Dia itu sangat manis! Memangnya kau tadi tidak melihatnya? Dia sempat mengobrol denganku!."

Jeno menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak, aku tadi sedang berbalas pesan dengan hyungku. Jadi aku tidak memperhatikan kau mengobrol dengan siapa!."

"Tapi aneh Jen" ucap Mark sambil ikut mendudukan dirinya di kursi cafetaria, membuat Jeno mengerutkan dahinya "Aneh kenapa?"

"Kan aku sudah bertemu dengannya, kenapa aku masih merasakan apa yang dia rasakan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Mark yang menurutnya sangat bodoh sekaligus menyebalkan itu membuat Jeno reflek memukul kepala Mark dengan kuat, membuat Mark memekik tidak terima. "Kenapa memukulku sialan?!"

"Tentu saja bodoh! sekarang aku tanya padamu, memangnya kau sudah bersentuhan dengannya?"

Mark menggeleng.

"Nah, jelas saja kau masih merasakan apa yang dia rasakan. Kau harus menyentuhnya dulu! Kenapa sih perihal seperti itu saja kau tidak tahu?!"

"Ah, benar juga"

"Mark, kau tidak pernah ya mencoba menghubungi Soulmate-mu?"

"Bagaimana caranya?! Nomer ponselnya saja aku tidak punya!"

Jeno menghembuskan nafas pelan, berusaha mengendalikan emosinya. "Maksudku begini anak cerdas, Men-hu-bu-ngi Soul-mate-mu" ucap Jeno sambil menulis sembarang kata di lengannya menggunakan jari.

Mark mengeryit heran "Apa maksudmu?"

Jeno mengusap wajahnya kasar, sedari tadi ia sangat tergoda untuk membabak-beluri wajah sahabatnya satu ini, tapi ia tidak mungkin melakukannya karna seseorang yang tidak bersalah di luar sana bisa ikut merasakan sakitnya, Jeno tidak se-jahat itu ya.

"Kau menulis pesan di lenganmu Mark! Dan kau ajak Soulmate-mu bertemu!"

Mark mendecih mendengar perkataan Jeno. Dia itu sangat tidak mempercayai hal-hal yang seperti itu. Keberadaan Soulmate saja masih sulit dia percayai, apalagi menulis pesan di lenganmu sendiri dan tulisanmu itu akan muncul di lengan Soulmate-mu yang entah berada dimana? Omong kosong macam apa itu.

"Kau mau aku melakukan hal yang tidak berguna seperti itu? Cih, mimpi saja sana" ucap Mark sambil mendengus keras.

"Lalu kau pikir berjalan tidak tahu arah tujuan berkeliling Universitas seperti sekarang hal yang berguna hah?!" Sembur Jeno murka.

"Dengarkan aku Mark, kau harus menemukan Soulmate-mu secepatnya!"

"Iya-iya! Ini juga aku sedang usaha tahu!"

"Usaha apa?!!!"

"Kenapa kau marah-marah sih Jen?!"

"Aku tidak marah sialan! Aku kesal!!!"

Mark mengibaskan tangannya pelan "Sudah, biarkan saja. Kalau jodoh pasti dia akan datang sendiri padaku"

Mata Jeno berkedut jengkel mendengar ucapan Mark barusan. Hidungnya kembang kempis, dan wajahnya memerah menahan emosi.

Mark melihat wajah Jeno yang terlihat sangat dongkol itu dengan raut keheranan "Hei, hei, kenapa wajahmu itu? jelek sekali." Ucap Mark se-enak jidat, masih tidak tahu situasi.

"Arghhhh!!!!" Jeno berteriak dengan kencang sambil menggebrak meja, membuat Mark dan beberapa pengunjung cafetaria terlonjak kaget.

"Kau!" Jeno menunjuk Mark dengan telunjuknya "Aku tahu bodoh gratis, tapi jangan kau borong semua!" ucap Jeno emosi.

"Soulmate-mu itu otomatis jodohmu sialan! dia tidak akan menghampirimu seperti pengamen jalanan!."

Mark menarik tangan Jeno supaya kembali duduk "Kau membuat malu sialan!." Sungut Mark kepada Jeno.

Jeno memukul-mukul pelan tengkuknya yang terasa kebas. Ia rasa ia terkena darah tinggi gara-gara menghadapi sahabatnya yang keras kepala, bodoh, dan sangat menjengkelkan ini.

"Tapi ya Jen-"

"Ssstt! Jangan bicara lagi, semakin kau membuka mulut sialanmu aku menjadi semakin kesal saja." Potong Jeno sambil menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Mark.

"Iss! Biarkan aku bicara!."

Jeno tidak menanggapi perkataan Mark, ia malah mengambil ponselnya dari dalam jaketnya dan menelpon seseorang. Mark yang diabaikan pun hanya bisa memberengut sambil memandang Jeno dengan pandangan jengkel.

"Halo sayang, kau sudah pulang?." Tanya Jeno pada seseorang yang berada di sebrang telpon.

"Oh, kau menemani Donghyuck ke Soulmate Center. Kenapa bocah itu?."

"Ah, dia benar-benar harus segera menemukan Soulmate-nya sama seperti Mark, kau tahu Mark kan sayang?"

"Iya, sahabatku yang mempunyai raut seram dan alis camar yang menukik kalau sedang serius." Jeno terkekeh mendengar ucapannya sendiri, sedangkan Mark -sang objek pembicaraan semakin menekuk dalam wajahnya.

"Iya, salam untuk sahabatmu itu ya. Sampai jumpa sayang!."

"Cih, sok romantis sekali." Cibir Mark dengan raut masam.

"Biarkan saja. Jika kau ingin seperti ini, tunggu saja jodohmu itu menghampirimu ya!." Jeno membalas cibiran Mark dengan sedikit menyindirnya, membuat Mark mendelik tidak terima.

"Tapi omong-omong Jen, aku tadi mendengar kau dan Jaemin membahas tentang Soulmate center? Kenapa"

"Kenapa kau penasaran?." Tanya Jeno ketus.

"Kau benar-benar sangat sensitif ya hari ini." Dengus Mark kesal.

Jeno hanya mengendikan bahunya tanda tak perduli lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Heh, kau mau kemana Jen?"

"Mau pulang lah! Buat apa aku disini berdua-an denganmu huh?! seperti orang pacaran saja." Jeno menoleh ke arah Mark sekilas lalu berjalan meninggalkan Mark yang tengah memasang wajah sebal dan mengacungkan jari tengah padanya.

"Ah Soulmate-ku, kumohon jangan membuat aku pusing begini." Keluh Mark lalu ikut beranjak pergi meninggalkan cafetaria.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin Hyuck mau masuk kedalam?." Tanya Jaemin untuk ke-sekian kalinya.

"Tentu saja." Balas Donghyuck santai.

Jaemin memasang ekspresi ngeri saat Donghyuck ikut menggeretnya masuk ke dalam gedung Soulmate Center. Bukan karna apa, ia hanya merasa tidak nyaman. Soulmate Center itu tempat yang dibuat khusus untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang yang Soulmate-nya meninggal dunia sebelum mereka berdua sempat bertemu.

Secara teknis, orang yang kehilangan Soulmate-nya sebelum mereka bertemu akan ikut merasakan kematian. Sehingga, jika tidak cepat ditangani maka orang tersebut akan ikut mati.

"Aku merasa merinding. Terlalu banyak aura kesedihan dan kesuraman disini." Jaemin semakin merapatkan badannya dengan Donghyuck yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Jangan berlebihan, aku disini hanya ingin konsultasi saja" ucap Donghyuck sambil sedikit terkekeh.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan memasuki gedung Soulmate Center.

"Nah, ini ruangannya. Kau mau ikut kedalam atau menunggu di luar?"

Jaemin memandang dengan ngeri pintu ruangan didepannya, ia masih merasa tidak nyaman berada di sini, walaupun hanya menghantar sahabatnya itu untuk konsultasi.

"Tidak, aku menunggu disini saja. Jika terjadi sesuatu segera hubungi aku ya, hati-hati jangan sampai kau terluka." Ucap Jaemin dengan nada memperingati.

Donghyuck menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tentu saja. Jangan khawatir."

"Ah, rasanya seperti melepas anak sendiri untuk pergi ke sekolah. " Ucap Jaemin sambil menatap punggung Donghyuck yang telah memasuki pintu ruangan yang bertuliskan _'ruang konsultasi'_ dengan pandangan tidak rela.

.

.

.

"Oh, Lee Donghyuck ya?" Donghyuck menganggukan kepalanya canggung. Entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba merasa takut setelah bertemu dengan Dokter yang akan mendengarkan keluhannya ini.

"Silahkan duduk." Ucap Dokter itu ramah.

"Jadi, kau ingin berkonsultasi tentang apa?." Tanya Dokter itu sesaat setelah Donghyuck mendudukan dirinya di kursi.

"Oh maafkan aku, perkenalkan dulu namaku Doyoung"

Donghyuck menerima uluran tangan Dokter itu untuk berjabat tangan dan kembali tersenyum canggung.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya." Ucap Donghyuck.

Dokter yang bernama Doyoung itu terus memperhatikan Donghyuck dengan seksama membuat Donghyuck kembali merasa tidak nyaman.

"Silahkan, tanyakan apa yang ingin kau tanyakan. Itu alasanmu berada disini bukan?."

"Bisakah-" Donghyuck mendadak ragu untuk mengajukan pertanyaannya. Ia hanya tersenyum canggung sambil menatap Doyoung yang menampilkan ekspresi tidak sabar sekaligus penasaran.

"Ayolah, katakan saja."

"Bisa tidak, Soulmate-mu tidak lagi merasakan apa yang kamu rasakan meski kalian belum bertemu dan saling bersentuhan?."

Doyoung mengernyit keheranan mendengar pertanyaan dari Donghyuck.

"Kenapa? Soulmate-mu membuatmu repot?."

"Tidak, dia tidak pernah membuatku repot. Hanya saja.."

"Aku yang selalu membuatnya repot." Cicit Donghyuck pelan.

Doyoung tampak berfikir sejenak kemudian memandang Donghyuck dengan serius.

"Kau pernah mengirimkan pesan kepada Soulmate-mu?"

Donghyuck menggeleng, jujur ia tidak berani mengirimkan pesan kepada Soulmate-nya. Ia takut Soulmate-nya itu akan mengamuk dan memaki-maki dirinya karna selalu membuatnya susah.

"Aku tidak berani."

"Kau harus mengirimkannya pesan agar kau bisa bertemu secepatnya dengan Soulmate-mu. "

"Aku-"

"Kau harus melakukannya!, Jika kau tidak ingin membuat Soulmate-mu merasakan apa yang kamu rasakan, maka kau harus segera bersentuhan dengannya. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara."

Donghyuck menganggukan kepalanya mengerti, "Baiklah, akan kucoba."

Doyoung tersenyum dengan lebar mendengar perkataan Donghyuck. Dia sudah sering menangani orang yang mempunyai masalah sama sama seperti yang Donghyuck alami, jadi tentu saja ia bisa mengatasinya dengan mudah.

"Baiklah, semoga berhasil Donghyuck!"

.

.

.

.

Mark berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya. Ia bimbang, apakah ia harus mengimkan Soulmate-nya pesan atau tidak. Ia juga merasa sedikit khawatir pada Soulmate-nya itu, karna sedari pagi hingga sekarang ia belum merasakan Soulmate-nya itu memakan sesuatu.

"Dia baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Mark pada dirinya sendiri.

Mark mengacak-ngacak rambutnya merasa frustasi, "Baiklah, apa salahnya di coba."

Mark mengambil sebuah spidol berwarna hitam, kemudian mendudukan dirinya di atas ranjang.

"Hmm.. Apa yang harus ku tulis?"

Mark mulai menuliskan sesuatu di tangannya, dan begitu selesai tulisan itu langsung lenyap entah kemana. "Daebak!." Seru Mark tidak percaya.

"Tulisannya benar-benar hilang!, Ini spidol biasa kan?." Ucap Mark sambil meneliti kembali spidol yang ada ditangannya.

Mark kembali dibuat menganga tidak percaya saat melihat sederet kalimat muncul di tangannya. _'Aku baik-baik saja. Maaf telah banyak merepotkanmu'_

"Ini benar-benar berkerja!"

Setelah tulisan dilengannya kembali lenyap Mark buru-buru menuliskan sesuatu lagi di tangannya.

Mark menunggu balasan dari Soulmate-nya dengan tidak sabar. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika hal yang ia anggap hanya omong kosong ternyata dapat bekerja dengan sangat baik seperti ini.

 _'Terimakasih. Uhm.. boleh aku tahu namamu?'_

Mark membekap mulutnya sendiri tidak percaya saat membaca kalimat yang muncul di lengannya. Soulmate-nya baru saja menanyakan namanya!

"Yatuhan bagaimana ini?!." Seru Mark panik.

Taeyong yang baru saja ingin mengajak adiknya untuk turun makan malam mengernyit heran saat melihat sang adik berguling-guling tidak jelas di atas ranjangnya.

"Hey, kau kenapa?."

"Hyung!!" Mark menunjukkan lengannya yang terdapat sederet kalimat dari Soulmate-nya kepada Taeyong.

Taeyong membelalakan matanya dan langsung mendekat, "Yatuhan! Kau berbalas pesan dengan Soulmate-mu?!" Tanya Taeyong tidak percaya. "Cepat! balas pesannya! Jangan buat dia menunggu bodoh!."

Mark gelagapan seketika, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia tulis di lengannya.

Taeyong yang melihat sang adik hanya diam langsung merebut spidol dan menarik lengan Mark. Mark membelalakan kaget dan memekik tidak terima saat melihat apa yang Taeyong tulis di tangannya.

"Hyung!!"

"Bagus, dengan begini bisa dipastikan kau akan segera bertemu dengan Soulmate-mu." Ucap Taeyong sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Tapi-"

 ** _Ting!_**

"Apa kubilang, cepat periksa ponselmu."

Mark menatap ponselnya dengan pandangan horor. Dia tidak tahu harus mengutuk atau berterima kasih kepada Taeyong.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _tbc_**

Maaf jika tidak sesuai ekspetasi TT

Special thanks buat penyemangatku dalam menulis **57kg, Zeroo082, Selai Semangka, Markunta, Chenhighnotes, Fa0107, Vauexovaunct, GYUSATAN.**

TERIMAKASIH SUDAH MAU REVIEW...

SEE YOU NEXT CHAP *


	3. Chapter 3

Jaemin tidak bisa menutup mulutnya yang menganga kaget setelah mendengar cerita dari Donghyuck. "Kau-"

"Iya Jaem, aku mengajak Soulmate-ku bertemu hari ini." Potong Donghyuck cepat.

Jaemin menggeser duduknya agar semakin merapat dengan Donghyuck dan memukul lengannya dengan keras, "Kau kenapa sangat agresif sih?!."

Donghyuck mendelik kesal ke arah Jaemin yang se-enaknya saja memukulnya. "Bukannya agresif, aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengannya. Menyentuhnya lalu dia akan terbebas dari rasa sakit yang diakibatkan oleh diriku!."

"Kau akan bertemu dengan Soulmate-mu dimana? kapan?."

"Di perpustakaan, setelah jam makan siang." Balas Donghyuck singkat.

Jaemin melotot kaget mendengar perkataan Donghyuck barusan, "Di perpustakaan?. Kau bodoh atau bagaimana sih Lee Donghyuck!." Jaemin mencubit dengan keras lengan Donghyuck dan membuat Donghyuck memekik kesakitan, "Kenapa mencubitku sialan?! Soulmate-ku juga bisa merasakannya nanti!."

"Biarkan saja!. Lagipula kenapa harus bertemu di perpustakaan?! Perpustakaan itu tempat mengerikan, dimana para manusia normal tidak sudi menginjakkan kaki disana! -Hoo aku tahu! Yang kau maksud dengan menyentuh tadi berbuat seks kan?! Ya Tuhan! Tidak kusangka otakmu yang hanya sebesar separuh dari kepalan tangan bayi ternyata sangat kotor!."

Donghyuck mendelik tidak terima mendengar perkataan Jaemin, "Apa sih maksudmu! Aku mana mungkin melakukan hal itu!."

"Kau seharusnya jual mahal sedikit! Meskipun dia itu Soulmate-mu, kau jangan langsung menyerahkan diri seperti itu!." Racau Jaemin semakin tidak karuan.

"Ya Tuhan, bisakah aku me- refund mahluk bernama Na Jaemin ini? Dia sungguh tidak pantas hidup di dunia dengan pikirannya yang busuk itu!" Donghyuck mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit dan menadahkan tangannya seakan-akan tengah berdo'a.

Jaemin tidak menghiraukan perkataan Donghyuck, ia masih berkutat dengan pikiran-pikiran tidak berguna yang ada di kepalanya, "Bagaimana jika selama ini Soulmate-mu adalah lelaki hidung belang?!" Seru Jaemin heboh, "Atau lebih parahnya lagi dia adalah seorang germo mata duitan yang akan menjualmu di club-club!."

"Berhenti berkata omong kosong seperti itu Jaem!." Sungut Donghyuck kesal.

"Tunggu! Kau bilang kau akan bertemu dengan Soulmate-mu di perpustakaan kampus, itu berarti Soulmate-mu itu mahasiswa disini?!"

Donghyuck hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya prihatin melihat Jaemin yang baru menyadari hal itu sedari tadi. "Otakmu itu harus segera di reparasi." Ucap Donghyuck.

Jaemin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan menampilkan raut lega, "Syukurlah, setidaknya dia bukan germo."

"Jika germo pun aku akan menyuruhnya menjualmu!." Ketus Donghyuck.

"Oh tidak bisa, Na Jaemin sudah hak milik dari Lee Jeno!." Ucap Jaemin sambil menunjukkan Tatoo bergambar merpati yang ada di tengkuknya.

Donghyuck mendecih kesal saat lagi-lagi Jaemin memamerkan Tatoo Soulmate-nya dengan Jeno kepadanya, membuat iri saja. "Tatoo Soulmate yang bagus." Cibir Donghyuck.

Jaemin tersenyum sinis kepada Donghyuck "Tentu saja. Aku bertaruh Tatoo-mu nanti akan bergambar ular cobra!."

"Sembarangan!."

"Atau bergambar Medusa!."

"Lihat saja ya nanti, jika Tatoo-ku muncul dan lebih cantik dari mu jangan sekali-kali kau mengatakan iri kepadaku!." Balas Donghyuck sengit.

Jaemin mengibaskan tangannya pelan tidak menanggapi perkataan Donghyuck, "Tidak. Sudah positif Tatoo-mu itu bergambar anjing penjaga neraka."

"Dasar sialan!." Umpat Donghyuck kesal.

"Na Jaemin!."

"Apa?!."

Donghyuck menghembuskan nafasnya pelan lalu menoyor kepala Jaemin dengan kuat. "Aku benci padamu!."

"Aku juga benci padamu!."

"Aku lebih benci padamu!."

"Aku benci kalian berdua."

Jaemin dan Donghyuck reflek menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Terlihat sesosok pemuda dengan wajah datar sedang menatap mereka jengah.

"Renjun?!." Pekik Jaemin dan Donghyuck bersamaan.

Renjun langsung menggeser paksa kedua sahabatnya itu lalu mendudukan dirinya diantara Jaemin dan Donghyuck, "Aku kembali dari China kemarin, tapi tidak ada satupun dari kalian yang datang menjemputku di Bandara!."Renjun menatap bergantian dua orang yang ada disebelah kiri dan kanan-nya dengan tatapan garang.

Jaemin tertawa sumbang melihat Renjun yang siap meledak, "Maafkan kami ya, si jomblo jelek satu itu meminta diriku untuk menemaninya ke Soulmate Center kemarin." Ucap Jaemin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Donghyuck.

"Aku tidak jelek sialan!." Protes Donghyuck tidak terima.

Renjun mengerutkan dahinya bingung setelah mendengar perkataan Jaemin, "Ke Soulmate center? Kau kenapa kesana Hyuck?." Tanya Renjun dengan mata memicing tajam.

"Hanya konsultasi saja. " Balas Donghyuck.

"Kau tahu Njun, Donghyuck akan bertemu dengan Soulmate-nya nanti siang!." Seru Jaemin menggebu-gebu.

Renjun menganga kaget mendengar perkataan Jaemin, "Apa?! Benar Hyuck?!."

Donghyuck menutup telinganya yang berdengung sakit karna suara Renjun yang berteriak tepat di depan telinganya.

"Jika kau akan bertemu dengan Soulmate-mu lalu bagaimana denganku?!." Pekik Renjun heboh.

Jaemin sebagai satu-satunya orang yang sudah bertemu dengan Soulmate-nya diantara sahabat-sahabatnya itu tertawa dengan keras, "Hahahaha mampus kau Huang Renjun!."

Renjun mendelik marah kepada Jaemin yang tengah menertawainya dengan begitu bahagia. Ia lalu mengambil botol air mineralnya dan langsung memukuli Jaemin dengan membabi buta. "Berani-beraninya mahluk hina seperti dirimu menertawaiku! Rasakan ini!."

"Hentikan bodoh!." Jerit Jaemin.

Bukannya berhenti, Renjun malah semakin brutal memukuli Jaemin dengan botol air mineralnya, membuat Donghyuck yang hanya menjadi penonton meringis ngilu. Seakan-akan ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Jaemin.

"Terima ini!." Jaemin mendorong tubuh Renjun dan langsung mencekiknya, membuat Renjun yang tidak siap langsung limbung ke belakang dan terjungkal. "Mati kau! Hahahahahaha" Ucap Jaemin sambil tertawa-tawa mengerikan.

"Na Jaemin sialan!!!!!!!." Teriak Renjun murka.

Donghyuck mendengus jengah melihat Renjun dan Jaemin yang kembali bertengkar setelah beberapa bulan tidak bertemu di karenakan Renjun yang harus kembali ke China. Tapi tidak heran, memang begini cara mereka berdua saling melepas rindu, yaitu dengan cara menyiksa satu sama lain. Dasar sahabat sial.

.

.

.

.

Mark melangkahkan kakinya dengan perasaan tidak karuan menuju perpustakaan. Jantungnya berkeja 2 kali lebih cepat dari pada biasanya, "Ya Tuhan, kau tenanglah sedikit!." Mark menggerutu kesal kepada jantungnya sendiri.

Mark memeriksa ponselnya dan manahan nafas kala melihat ada 1 notifikasi pesan dari nomer yang ia namai 'My Soulmate'.

From: My Soulmate

Aku sudah di perpustakaan. Kau dimana?

Mark melebarkan matanya kaget melihat isi pesan dari Soulmate-nya itu. Ia langsung buru-buru belari untuk segera sampai di perpustakaan.

To: My Soulmate

Aku juga sudah di perpustakaan.

Mark berjalan masuk ke perpustakaan dan menyusurinya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sepenjuru perpustakaan.

From: My Soulmate

Apakah kau lelaki yang memakai kemeja hitam yang tengah berdiri linglung di dekat rak no. 4?

To: My Soulmate

Ah iya itu aku. Kau dimana?

Read/

Mark menunggu balasan dari Soulmate-nya dengan gelisah, ia terus memandangi ponselnya sampai tidak sadar ada seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan tangan yang menggantung ragu-ragu.

"Kenapa tidak dibalas sih." Gumam Mark pelan.

Orang itu semakin berdiri gelisah di belakang Mark, menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus menepuk pundak itu agar Mark berbalik atau tidak.

Mark yang merasakan ada seseorang dibelakangnya langsung menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang, membuat orang yang sedari tadi berdiri dibelakang Mark dengan gelisah terlonjak kaget hingga tubuhnya menumbruk meja.

"AW!" Pekik Mark dan orang itu bersamaan.

"Kau?!." Mark menatap orang yang ada di depannya dengan pandangan terkejut bukan main. Di depannya kini berdiri pemuda manis yang salah memasuki kelas dan jatuh menabrak pintu beberapa hari yang lalu.

Pemuda itu membekap mulutnya sendiri tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia alami barusan.

"Daebak!." Seru pemuda itu dengan raut wajah takjub.

Mark tersenyum tipis sambil sedikit meringis kesakitan, ia mengusap-usap pinggangnya yang terasa sakit karna ulah Soulmate-nya itu.

"Kau benar-benar Soulmate-ku?!." Tanya pemuda manis itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Mark menganggukan kepalanya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

"Benarkah?! Ya Tuhan! Biarkan aku memastikannya lagi. "Ucap pemuda itu heboh. Dia langsung memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan kuat, membuat Mark memekik karna ikut merasakan sakitnya.

"Apa yang lakukan?!."

Pemuda itu kembali dibuat takjub karna melihat Mark ikut kesakitan seperti yang ia rasakan.

Mark yang melihat pemuda manis di depannya itu akan kembali memukul kepalanya sendiri langsung menarik tubuh pemuda itu ke dalam pelukannya, yang mana sukses membuat tubuh pemuda itu kaku karna terkejut.

Sesaat setelah Mark memeluk pemuda tersebut ia merasakan tengkuknya terasa terbakar dan nyeri. Begitu juga dengan pemuda itu.

"Tatoo Soulmate!." Mark memandang tidak percaya saat melihat tengkuk pemuda itu yang kini telah terhias oleh sebuah Tatoo bergambar Unicorn. Mark menyentuh pelan Tatoo di tengkuk pemuda itu dengan tangannya. Saat ujung jarinya dan Tatoo itu bersentuhan, tubuh Mark langsung terasa memanas dan jantungnya berpacu dengan gila.

Pemuda itu langsung mendorong tubuh Mark menjauh dan menyentuh tengkuknya sendiri yang terasa panas.

Mark tensenyum tipis melihat wajah Soulmate-nya itu yang tampak kebingungan, terlihat sangat menggemaskan. "Itu Tatoo Soulmate. Jika kau penasaran dengan bentuknya, kau bisa lihat di tengkukku nanti." Ucap Mark sambil terkikik geli.

"Mark Lee." Mark menjulurkan tangannya kedehadapan pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu menatap ragu tangan Mark yang ada di depannya beberapa saat, sebelum ia membalas uluran tangan tersebut, "Lee Donghyuck." Ucap pemuda itu sambil tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

Omake:

"Awww!." Seorang lelaki yang sedang asik menyantap sarapannya memekik kesakitan sambil memegangi pinggang dan bokongnya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa sakit.

"Lucas! Kau kenapa?."

Lelaki yang dipanggil Lucas itu mendesis jengkel sambil memegangi pingganya, "Soulmate sialan! Tidak kah dia tahu aku sedang makan!."

"Kenapa memangnya?."

"Dia habis terjungkal. Pinggang dan bokongku rasanya sakit sekali!." Keluh Lucas sambil memasang ekspresi akan menangis.

"Hahaha, sabar saja ya. Kau dan Mark memang di takdirkan mendapat Soulmate yang suka menyiksa diri sendiri."

"Sialan kau Lee Jeno!."

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Haloo! I'm back! Kecepetan ga sih alurnya? Huhuhu.

As always diriku ingin mengucapkan banyak terimakasih untuk kalian semua yang mau membaca cerita tidak jelas ini. Terimakasih juga untuk kalian yang sudah mau repot-repot me-review /uhuk/ Aku cuma mau bilang, Aku kangen Donghyuck TT


	4. Chapter 4

**_Warn! Typos !!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Donghyuck mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan gelisah sambil memandang seorang lelaki yang tengah duduk tenang sambil menyesap segelas cappuccino dingin di hadapannya.

"Uhmm Mark, " Panggil Donghyuck pelan.

Mark mengangkat wajahnya, kemudian menatap Donghyuck dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya, "Kenapa?."

Donghyuck menahan nafasnya saat mendengar suara lelaki yang sedari tadi ia pandangi, "Kau- itu.."

Mark menaikan sebelah alisnya keheranan saat melihat Donghyuck yang terlihat sangat gugup di depannya. "Ada apa?"

"Kau-, benar-benar Soulmate-ku kan?."

Mark sedikit terkekeh saat mendengar pertanyaan Donghyuck dengan nada yang teramat polos, "Tentu saja, kita mempunyai Tatoo yang sama. " Jawab Mark sambil menunjuk tengkuk Donghyuck, "Aku sangat tidak menyangka saja, ternyata kau itu Soulmate-ku. "

"Memangnya kenapa?." Tanya Donghyuck penasaran.

"Aku tidak menduga saja, ternyata Soulmate-ku terlihat seperti anak SD. " Ucap Mark sambil terkekeh.

Mark tidak berlebihan saat menyebut Donghyuck terlihat seperti anak SD. Ayolah, Donghyuck sudah berumur 19 tahun, tapi jika dilihat dari kelakuan dan wajahnya ia itu tidak ada bedanya dengan bocah SD.

Wajah Donghyuck sangat manis, lucu dan menggemaskan. Dan tingkahnya jangan ditanya, sejak dulu Donghyuck selalu membuatnya repot. Terjatuh, tersandung, terpeleset, terjungkal, semua itu sering Mark rasakan karna sikap ceroboh Donghyuck. Belum lagi Donghyuck itu sangat menyukai makanan manis khas anak kecil. Seperti coklat, gulali, marsmellow, jelly, dan masih banyak lagi.

Mark masih sangat ingat. Waktu itu ia, Jeno dan Lucas sedang menyelenggarakan pesta kecil-kecilan di Apartemen Lucas. Mereka semua sepakat untuk minum sampai mabuk. Tapi sial bagi Mark, saat ia ingin meminum minumnya, Donghyuck yang saat itu belum diketahui siapa dan dimana keberadaannya itu dengan se-enak jidat memakan banyak sekali permen coklat serta teddy bear jelly, membuat mood Mark jatuh seketika karna rasa dari permen coklat dan teddy bear jelly yang sangat dibencinya itu langsung menyebar di dalam mulutnya. Setelah itu Mark langsung memutuskan untuk pulang kerumahnya, meninggalkan Jeno dan Lucas yang sudah mabuk berat.

Donghyuck mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal mendengar perkataan Mark, "Kau mengataiku seperti anak SD?."

Mark tertawa melihat wajah Donghyuck yang merajuk seperti itu, sampai-sampai ia melupakan niat awalnya mengajak Donghyuck duduk di cafe untuk mengomeli sikap cerobohnya selama ini.

"Aku sangat merepotkanmu ya?."

Mark menghentikan tawanya, lalu menganggukan kepalanya, "Sedikit." Ucap Mark.

Donghyuck semakin menekuk wajahnya setelah mendengar apa yang Mark katakan.

Mark yang melihat wajah Donghyuck tiba-tiba saja berubah murung langsung buru-buru meralat perkataannya tadi, "Tidak! Maksudku bukan begitu."

Donghyuck menganggukan kepalanya mengerti, "Tidak perlu berbohong, aku tahu aku sangat merepotkan."

Tiba-tiba saja Donghyuck menarik tangan Mark lalu menyentuh jari-jemari Mark dengan lembut, "Jarimu, pasti sangat tersiksa selama ini." Gumam Donghyuck pelan.

"Seluruh tubuhku juga. " Balas Mark pelan. Mark balik menarik tangan Donghyuck, ia sedikit terkejut karna melihat banyak sekali bekas sayatan di jarinya, "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan jarimu?!." Tanya Mark dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi, membuat Donghyuck terkesiap.

"Aku belajar memasak. " Cicit Donghyuck.

Mark menghela nafas pelan lalu menatap Donghyuck dengan lembut, "Hei lihat aku," Ucap Mark sambil mengangkat dagu Donghyuck agar menatapnya. "Lain kali kau harus berhati-hati. Kau selalu melukai dirimu sendiri." Ucap Mark.

"Maafkan aku. "

"Hei tidak perlu meminta maaf."

"Sekarang kau tidak akan lagi merasakan apa yang aku rasakan. " Ucap Donghyuck pelan. "Aku senang akan hal itu."

Entah kenapa mendengar perkataan Donghyuck membuat perasaan Mark terasa sedikit tidak enak, "Ah iya." Balasnya.

Donghyuck tersenyum tipis, ia melirik jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya lalu kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke kelas. "

"Harus sekarang? Cepat sekali. " Gumam Mark.

Donghyuck tertawa kecil mendengar gumaman Mark, "Kita bisa bertemu lagi lain waktu. Uhmm.. Bagaimana kalau besok? Setelah jam kuliah selesai?."

Mark menganggukan kepalanya, "Baiklah." Balasnya sambil tersenyum.

Untuk sesaat Donghyuck terpesona dengan senyuman milik Mark, ia merasa ada pawai dan karnaval serta ribuan kembang api yang meletup-letup di dalam perutnya. Rasanya sangat aneh, tapi menyenangkan.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi." Donghyuck membungkukkan sedikit badannya lalu pergi berjalan keluar dari cafe.

"Donghyuck!." Teriak Mark saat Donghyuck sudah menyentuh knop pintu cafe. Donghyuck menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Mark dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Hati-hati!. "

Donghyuck tidak bisa tidak tersenyum lebar setelah mendengar teriakan Mark.

"Iya!." Balas Donghyuck dengan senyuman cerah lalu melanjutnya langkahnya.

Mark menyentuh dadanya yang sedari tadi sangat ribut, "Astaga, dia manis sekali. "

"Aku harus memakai kacamata hitam jika bertemu dengannya lagi nanti. Dia sangat menyilaukan. " Gumam Mark pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kelas, Donghyuck langsung mendudukkan dirinya disamping Jaemin dan Renjun yang sedang memperdebatkan hal yang sangat tidak penting, yaitu siapa senior yang lebih tampan, Jung Jaehyun atau Cha Eunwoo.

"Jelas saja Jaehyun Sunbae yang lebih tampan!." Ucap Jaemin sambil mendelik ke arah Renjun.

Renjun yang mendengar perkataan Jaemin hanya tertawa sinis, "Haha, kau melihat menggunakan mata kepala atau mata kaki? Sudah jelas Eunwoo Sunbae lebih tampan!."

"Haha kadar ketampanan Eunwoo Sunbae sama saja dengan Jeno, tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Jaehyun Sunbae. " Ucap Jaemin sambil mengibaskan tangannya pelan. Sepertinya ia telah melupakan fakta jika Jeno itu Soulmate-nya.

"Terserah, pokonya Eunwoo Sunbae yang lebih tampan!."

"Jaehyun Sunbae!."

"Mark Lee. "

Renjun dan Jaemin sontak menoleh ke arah Donghyuck yang duduk di samping mereka, "Mark Lee?." Tanya Renjun dan Jaemin bersamaan.

Donghyuck menganggukan kepalanya singkat, "Dia yang paling tampan." Ucap Donghyuck sambil tersenyum lebar.

Renjun dan Jaemin saling bersitatap heran mendengar perkataan Donghyuck. "Mark Lee teman Jeno maksudmu?." Tanya Jaemin.

Donghyuck mengerutkan dahinya, "Memangnya Jeno punya teman yang bernama Mark Lee?." Donghyuck balik bertanya.

Jaemin tiba-tiba memasang ekspresi kebingunan, "Tidak tahu juga, sepertinya punya. Tapi Jeno bilang temannya yang bernama Mark Lee itu tidak tampan, aku juga hanya pernah melihatnya sekilas. Aku hanya ingat jika dia mempunyai alis camar yang menukik, jadi aku rasa bukan Mark Lee yang itu yang kau maksud."

"Apa sih yang kalian bicarakan?." Tanya Renjun yang sedari tadi tidak mengerti tentang apa yang kedua sahabatnya ini obrolkan sedari tadi. "Memangnya siapa Mark Lee?."

"Soulmate-ku. " Jawab Donghyuck dengan senyum lebar.

"Apa?!!." Pekik Renjun dan Jaemin bersamaan.

"Kau jadi bertemu dengan Soulmate-mu?!." Renjun melotot tidak percaya.

Donghyuck menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat, "Dia sangat tampan." Tambahnya.

Donghyuck mengalihkan pandangannya ke Jaemin, "Hei Na Jaemin, lihat Tatoo Soulmate-ku. "

Jaemin langsung menarik tengkuk Donghyuck mendekat untuk melihat Tatoo Soulmate milik Donghyuck.

"Astaga! Cantik sekali!!." Pekik Jaemin heboh.

Donghyuck tersenyum sinis saat melihat wajah Jaemin yang telah memunculkan raut ke-iri dan dengki-an, "Tatoo-ku bukan ular cobra seperti katamu ya!."

"Tidak apa-apa, Tatoo-ku juga bagus. "

"Tolong berhenti membicarakan tentang Tatoo Soulmate! Aku belum punya!." Ucap Renjun dengan nada kesal.

Jaemin tertawa melihat Renjun yang tampak sangat kesal karna hanya dia yang belum bertemu dengan Soulmate-nya, "Nah, aku yakin Tatoo Renjun nanti bergambar buaya. " Ucap Jaemin sambil terkekeh geli.

Renjun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Lihat saja nanti, Tatoo-nya pasti akan jauh lebih indah dari milik sahabat-sahabatnya itu!.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey Mark my friend, bagaimana pertemuan perdanamu dengan Soulmate-mu itu?." Tanya Lucas setelah melihat Mark telah duduk disampingnya.

"Astaga! Dia sangat manis!." Jerit Mark heboh. "Lihat ini!." Mark menunjukkan tengkuknya kepada dua sahabatnya.

"Waw!."

"Bagus bukan?."

"Aish, sayang sekali aku belum bertemu dengan Soulmate-ku. " Ucap Lucas sambil memberengut sebal.

Jeno menepuk pundak Lucas pelan dan memasang tampang prihatin, membuat Lucas semakin mendengus kesal. "Apa aku harus mengajaknya bertemu secepatnya, aku sudah tidak tahan harus merasakan jus wortel setiap pagi!." Keluh Lucas.

"Kalian tahu? Dia juga suka mengerjaiku dengan cara mencubiti tangannya sendiri setiap malam!." Ucap Lucas menggebu-gebu.

"Harusnya kau balas dendam, kau jedukkan kepalamu ke tembok. " Ucap Mark sambil terkekeh.

"Sialan! Aku tidak mau menyiksa diri sendiri ya!. "

"Kau kirimkan saja pesan ke Soulmate-mu itu, supaya berhenti melakukan itu." Usul Jeno yang langsung dianggukan oleh Mark.

"Sudah! Dan dia hanya akan membalas 'terserah diriku' !. Menyebalkan sekali bukan?!."

Mark dan Jeno tidak bisa menahan gelak tawa saat mendengarkan keluh kesal Lucas tentang Soulmate-nya.

Setidaknya Soulmate mereka tidak sejahil itu.

"Lihat saja nanti, aku akan membuatnya menderita jika bertemu denganku!. "

Yah, kita do'akan saja semoga bukan Lucas yang menderita nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake:**

"Haaaccchimmm!."

Donghyuck dan Jaemin yang sedang asik bergosip terlonjak kaget karna suara bersin Renjun yang menggelegar.

"Heh! Biasa saja dong bersinnya!." Sungut Jaemin kesal.

"Aiss sialan! Siapa yang berani-beraninya membicarakanku!." Gerutu Renjun sambil mengusap-usap pelan hidungnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Tbc_**

 **Hello guys :) diriku kembali lagi dengan membawa 1 chapter tidak jelas :)**

 **Semoga kalian tidak bosan ya :( dan maaf jika mengecewakan**

 **As always aku mengucapkan terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang telah berkenan memberikan review dan masukan-masukan yang sangat membantu. Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak!**

 **See u next chaps! Have a nice day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Warn! Typos!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Mingyu mengerutkan dahinya keheranan saat melihat Donghyuck -sang adik sudah berada di dapur pagi-pagi sekali sambil bersenandung riang.

Mingyu berjalan mendekati sang adik yang sedang asik menggulung kimbab, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?." Tanya Mingyu dengan raut wajah penasaran.

Donghyuck menolehkan pandangannya menatap kakak laki-lakinya yang baru saja bangun tidur itu dengan senyuman yang sangat merekah. "Kakak sudah bangun? Mau aku buatkan kopi?." Tawar Donghyuck dengan senyumannya yang semakin melebar.

Mata Mingyu memicing saat melihat tingkah adiknya yang tiba-tiba sangat baik kepadanya seperti ini, "Kau habis diberi uang oleh Ayah ya?." Tuduh Mingyu sambil menatap Donghyuck curiga.

Donghyuck mendelik mendengar perkataan kakaknya, "Enak saja. Tidak!." Balas Donghyuck.

"Lalu kenapa kau sangat ceria dan bertingkah aneh pagi ini. Pasti ada sesuatu kan? Ayo cerita padaku!."

"Hyung jangan kaget ya. " Bisik Donghyuck pelan.

Mingyu langsung menganggukan kepalanya meng-iya-kan, "Cepat katakan!."

Donghyuck menundukan kepalanya lalu menunjukkan tengkuknya kepada Mingyu, "Tadaaaa!!!." Seru Donghyuck.

Mingyu melotot tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Di tengkuk adiknya sudah ada Tato Soulmate! "TIDAKKKK!!!."

Donghyuck langsung membalikkan tubuhnya saat mendengar teriakan kakaknya yang begitu keras, "Kenapa berteriak hyung?!."

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali sambil bergumam, "Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi! Donghyuck kau tidak boleh bertemu dengan Soulmate-mu!!! Ayah!!!!." Teriakan Mingyu semakin heboh membuat Donghyuck buru-buru membekap mulut kakaknya itu.

Kemudian terdengar suara orang menuruni anak tangga dengan sangat terburu-buru. Mingyu langsung menyingkirkan tangan Donghyuck yang membekap mulutnya, "Ayah!!!." Seru Mingyu saat orang itu -Ayahnya mendekatinya dan Donghyuck sambil memasang wajah panik.

"Mingyu! Kenapa berteriak pagi-pagi?!." Tanya Jongin -sang Ayah.

"Donghyuck Ayah!!. " Seru Mingyu.

"Iya, Donghyuck kenapa?!."

Donghyuck semakin dibuat kebingungan dengan tingkah kakaknya itu,kenapa kakaknya sangat heboh sampai berteriak seperti itu?!.

"Donghyuck sudah bertemu dengan Soulmate-nya!." Pekik Mingyu sambil menatap panik ke arah Ayahnya.

Jongin tampak terdiam sesaat mencerna apa yang anak sulungnya katakan barusan. Setelah pikirannya ter -Connect Jongin langsung melebarkan matanya dan langsung menarik badan Donghyuck agar mendekat padanya.

Jongin menganga tidak percaya saat melihat anak bungsunya itu sudah memiliki Tato Soulmate.

"Ini bencana Ayah!." Pekik Mingyu.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat, "Tidak boleh! Kau tidak boleh bertemu dengan Soulmate-mu secepat ini! Tidak boleh!!." Seru Jongin histeris.

"Kenapa memangnya?!." Tanya Donghyuck kebingungan. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Ayah dan kakaknya bersikap seperti ini saat mengetahui ia dan Soulmate-nya telah bertemu. Bukankah mereka seharusnya merasa senang?.

"Bagaimana mungkin kami bisa hidup tanpamu?!." Seru Jongin sambil menangkup pipi Donghyuck, "Siapa yang akan mengurus kami nanti?!."

Donghyuck benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata setelah mengetahui alasan kenapa Ayah dan kakaknya bersikap seperti itu. Ia tahu kalau hanya dirinyalah yang bisa mengurus Ayah dan kakaknya seperti apa yang ibunya lakukan, dulu. Tapi, tidak seharusnya mereka berdua bertingkah seperti itu!.

"Astaga! Aku tidak akan kemana-mana!." Ucap Donghyuck sambil mendengus sebal.

"Tapi kau sudah bertemu dengan Soulmate-mu!." Balas Mingyu.

"Memangnya kenapa?! Aku tidak akan langsung menikah dengannya! Astaga aku bisa gila. "

Jongin beringsut memeluk putra bungsunya dengan erat, entah kenapa ia merasa sedih sekaligus senang. Sedih karna anaknya sudah menemukan belahan jiwanya dan itu berarti ia akan segera pergi dari rumah ini. Dan senang karna anaknya sudah menemukan Soulmate-nya sebelum Soulmate-nya itu telah tiada. Seperti Mingyu.

Mingyu menatap adik dan Ayahnya yang sedang berpelukan erat dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Jika ia melihat Tatoo Soulmate hatinya akan kembali merasakan sakit. Ia merasa kembali diingatkan dengan peristiwa paling menyeramkan di hidupnya. Yaitu kehilangan belahan jiwanya bahkan sebelum mereka berdua sempat bertemu, dan Mingyu pun harus merasakan apa itu yang dinamakan kematian.

Donghyuck menatap kakaknya dengan raut sedih, ia melepaskan pelukannya dengan Ayahnya lalu berjalan mendekati Mingyu. "Jangan sedih. " Ucap Donghyuck sambil memeluk kakaknya dengan erat.

"Selamat. " Bisik Mingyu pelan didalam dekapan Donghyuck.

Donghyuck menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Jadi siapa dia?." Tanya Mingyu dengan mata memicing tajam setelah Donghyuck melepaskan pelukannya.

"Eh?"

"Soulmate-mu! Siapa dia?!." Sahut Ayahnya tidak sabar.

"Dia seniorku. Di Universitas. " Cicit Donghyuck pelan.

Jongin dan Mingyu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti. "Bagaimana wajahnya?. Lebih tampan dari Ayah dan hyung mu?."

Donghyuck mendengus mendengar pertanyaan Ayahnya yang menurutnya sangatlah tidak bermutu, "Jelas lebih tampan Ayah dan kakak. " Balas Donghyuck sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

Jongin dan Mingyu tersenyum puas setelah mendengar jawaban dari Donghyuck bahwa Soulmate-nya tidak lebih tampan dari mereka berdua. "Bagus kalau begitu kami merestui. "

"Apa-apaan itu!." Cibir Donghyuck.

"Nanti suruh dia kemari. " Ucap Jongin santai sambil mendudukan dirinya di kursi meja makan.

"Kenapa?!." Pekik Donghyuck.

"Kenapa apanya?! Jelas saja kau harus mengenalkan Soulmate-mu kepada kami berdua. " Sahut Mingyu yang langsung diangguki oleh Jongin.

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, suruh dia kemari nanti. " Potong Jongin.

Donghyuck mencebikkan bibirnya sebal. Jika begini ia harus benar-benar membawa Mark ke rumahnya. Tapi bagaimana cara mengatakannya?! Ia tidak berani!.

.

.

.

.

.

Renjun dan Jaemin berjalan beriringan menuju kelas mereka sambil bersendung ria.

Tiba-tiba Renjun memepetkan tubuhnya kepada Jaemin lalu berbisik pelan,

"Hei Jaem, tadi malam Soulmate-ku mengirimiku pesan. "

"Benarkah? Apa katanya? Dia mengajakmu bertemu?." Tanya Jaemin antusias.

Renjun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, tapi dia memarahiku tahu!."

"Kau berbuat ulah ya?." Tanya Jaemin sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Aku? Tidak!. " Jawab Renjun sambil tertawa sumbang.

Jaemin mendecih melihat ekspresi wajah Renjun, "Aku tahu dirimu luar-dalam, depan-belakang. Sudah dapat dipastikan kau menjahilinya lagi kan?."

"Aku tidak menjahilinya! Aku hanya melakukan kebiasaanku saja. " Elak Renjun.

"Kebiasaanmu itu tidak ada yang nomal asal kau tahu. Kebiasaan yang mana?."

"Mencubiti diriku sendiri setiap malam. " Balas Renjun dengan nada polos.

Jaemin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin mendengar perkataan Renjun, ia sangat merasa kasihan dengan orang yang menjadi Soulmate dari sahabatnya itu. "Kau memang benar-benar titisan setan. " Gumam Jaemin sambil berjalan mendahului Renjun.

"Hei, tunggu aku!." Seru Renjun saat melihat Jaemin sudah berjalan mendahuluinya. Ia langsung berlari dan tidak menyadari jika dompetnya terjatuh.

Seorang pemuda berpakaian seragam klub basket yang kebetulan tengah berjalan menuju ke ruang ganti melihat hal itu dan langsung mengambil dompet Renjun yang terjatuh.

"Hei! Dompetmu!." Seru pemuda berseragam klub basket, berusaha memanggil Renjun yang telah berlari jauh mengejar Jaemin.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas malas saat melihat Renjun sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

Ia memutuskan untuk membuka dompet itu untuk mencari identitas pemiliknya, "Huang Renjun ya, " Gumam pemuda itu sambil memegang kartu mahasiswa yang ada di dalam dompet itu.

"Hey Lucas! Kenapa malah diam disitu! Ayo cepat ke ruang ganti sialan!. "

Pemuda yang dipanggil Lucas tersebut terlonjak kaget saat mendengar teriakkan dari temannya.

"Iya sebentar Mark! Kau tidak perlu mengumpati begitu!." Sungut Lucas sebal. Ia langsung berlari mengejar Mark dengan dompet yang ia temukan tadi di genggamannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Mark dan Donghyuck bertemu setelah jam kuliah mereka berdua selesai seperti apa yang mereka sepakati kemarin. Mereka berdua duduk di bangku taman dengan pohon rindang yang berada dibelakangnya.

Donghyuck mencuri pandang ke arah Mark yang sedang memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin. "Aneh bukan?. " Ucap Mark tiba-tiba.

Donghyuck mengerutkan dahinya kebingunangan mendengar perkataan Mark, "Apa yang aneh?." Tanya Donghyuck.

"Diriku. " Balas Mark sambil sedikit tersenyum kecil.

"Maksudmu?."

Mark menoleh sekilas ke arah Donghyuck, lalu berkata, "Saat aku tidak bersamamu banyak hal yang ingin aku katakan. Tapi, saat sudah bersama aku lupa semua dengan apa yang ingin aku katakan." Mark kembali memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajah tampannya, "Ahh bahkan aku lupa membawa kacamata hitam. " Tambahnya.

Donghyuck hanya meringis saja mendengar perkataan Mark. Sejujurnya dia tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan Mark barusan itu memujinya atau bagaimana.

"Oh iya Mark hyung, "

Mark menolehkan kepalanya menatap Donghyuck yang sedang memilin jarinya sendiri ragu. "Apa?."

"Err- itu.. "

Mark menaikan sebelah alisnya menunggu apa yang akan Donghyuck katakan.

"Kau bisa mampir sebentar kerumahku setelah ini?." Tanya Donghyuck pelan.

Mark langsung tersedak ludahnya sendiri, terkejut dengan apa yang Donghyuck ucapkan barusan. "A-apa?."

Donghyuck menundukan kepalanya canggung, dia benar-benar tidak enak hati meminta Mark untuk datang kerumahnya. Tapi itu permintaan Ayah dan hyungnya. Ia tidak bisa menolak.

"Ayah dan hyungku ingin berkenalan denganmu. " Cicit Donghyuck pelan.

Mark terkejut mendengar apa yang baru saja Donghyuck katakan. Ayah dan kakak Donghyuck ingin bertemu dengannya?! Astaga ia ingin berteriak sekarang rasanya!.

"Harus nanti ya?." Tanya Mark.

Donghyuck menganggukan kepalanya kaku, "Kumohon. "

Mark mengusak pelan kepala Donghyuck lalu tersenyum. "Baiklah. Cepat atau lambat aku memang harus mengenalkan diriku kepada Ayah dan Kakakmu bukan?. " Ucap Mark sambil tersenyum.

Donghyuck yang merasakan jantungnya kembali ribut memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Astaga! Terkutuklah Mark Lee dengan mulut manis dan wajah tampannya itu.

"Uhmm.. Donghyuck?." Panggil Mark pelan.

Donghyuck menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Mark, "Iya?."

"Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya hal ini padamu dari kemarin... Kita ini-" Mark tampak ragu-ragu untuk melanjutkan perkataannya, ia melirik Donghyuck yang menatapnya dengan kedua mata indahnya, membuat Mark semakin gugup, "-kita ini apa sebenarnya?."

Donghyuck mengernyit heran mendengar pertanyaan Mark yang tidak jelas itu, "Kita? Kita kan Soulmate. " Jawab Donghyuck.

Mark menggelengkan kepalanya, ia meringis saat mengetahui Donghyuck ternyata tidak paham akan maksudnya. "Tidak bukan itu yang ku maksud. "

"Lalu?."

Mark terdiam sejenak, tangannya bergerak untuk meraih tangan Donghyuck supaya bisa ia genggam, "Kau mau tidak jadi kekasihku?." Tanya Mark tiba-tiba.

"Kita berdua memang Soulmate yang ditakdirkan untuk bersama, tapi sejatinya kita adalah dua orang yang tidak saling mengenal bukan? Tapi Donghyuck, aku rasa aku sudah mencintaimu. Bagaimana ini?."

Donghyuck menganga tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak untuk sejenak saat mendengar kata-kata dari Mark.

"Aku memang sempat kesal padamu, awalnya. Itu karna kau selalu melukai dirimu sendiri, membuatku khawatir. " Lanjut Mark sambil sedikit terkekeh. "Tapi setelah bertemu denganmu beberapa hari yang lalu, aku merasa kau langsung merebut tempat dihatiku. "

Donghyuck tidak bisa berkata-kata untuk sekedar membalas perkataan Mark. Ia terlalu terkejut bahkan untuk berkedip.

"Donghyuck, jadi kekasih ku ya?."

Ya Tuhan, Donghyuck mau mati saja rasanya.

Donghyuck menganggukan kepalanya lalu tersenyum manis. Mark yang melihat itu langsung ikut tersenyum lebar.

"Aku menyukaimu. " Bisik Mark pelan, ia langsung mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Donghyuck.

Donghyuck menegang, matanya mengerjab beberapa kali melihat betapa dekatnya wajah Mark dengan wajahnya.

Mark meraih tengkuk Donghyuck kemudian menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Donghyuck. Hanya menempel saja, tapi hal itu sanggup membuat jantung Donghyuck luruh lantah.

Mark menjauhkan wajahnya dan menarik tubuh Donghyuck kedalam pelukannya, "Perjalanan kita baru dimulai. "

Donghyuck tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Ia tidak menyangka Mark akan memperlakukannya seperti ini. Sangat tidak terduga.

Mark melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Donghyuck sambil tersenyum, "Jadi, kita kerumahmu sekarang saja bagaimana?."

Donghyuck menganggukan kepalanya lalu membalas senyuman Mark, "Ayo!." Jawab Donghyuck bersemangat.

Mark tekekeh gemas melihat tingkah Donghyuck. Astaga, ia merasa berdosa karna telah mengumpati anak semanis Donghyuck dulu.

Donghyuck dan Mark bangkit dari kursi taman lalu beranjak pergi ke rumah Donghyuck sambil bergandengan tangan.

Semoga saja Ayah dan Kakak Donghyuck tidak membuat Mark yang sedang bahagia ini kesusahan. Semoga saja.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Tbc_**

 _Halooo adakah yang nungguin book ini? Ga ada ya? Kalau ga ada gakpapa aku tuh :(_

 _As always aku mau ngucapin buat kalian yang udah mau review huhuhu thank u so muchh!!_

 _Aku jadi semakin semangat buat lanjutnyaa._

 _See u next chaps!_

 _Moment casren dan nomin menunggu._


	6. Chapter 6

**Warn! Typos!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Donghyuck meringis tak enak melihat Mark terlihat sangat gugup karna dipelototi oleh Ayah dan kakaknya.

"Jadi kau Soulmate dari anakku yang manis dan lucu ini?." Tanya Jongin sambil memicingkan matanya tajam.

Mark mengangguk kaku lalu menganggukan kepalanya patah-patah.

Mingyu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Donghyuck lalu menatapnya dengan garang, "Kau berbohong padaku dan Ayah!." Seru Mingyu.

Donghyuck mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti maksud dari perkataan kakaknya itu. "Menipumu bagaimana hyung? Lihat! Aku membawanya kemari seperti permintaan Ayah!." Sembur Donghyuck kesal.

Mark menganga tidak menyangka melihat sisi garang Donghyuck. Ia pikir Donghyuck adalah seseorang yang manis, lemah lembut, menggemaskan, dan bertutur kata halus. Tapi ternyata Donghyuck tidak seperti itu kepada kakaknya.

"Kau bilang dia tidak tampan!!. " Balas Mingyu.

Donghyuck membelalakan matanya mendengar perkataan kakaknya itu, "Hyung! Kapan aku berkata seperti itu!." Donghyuck melirik ke arah Mark dan meringis tak enak saat melihat Mark tengah menatapnya dengan raut kebingungan.

"A-aku tidak pernah mengatakan Soulmate-ku tidak tampan!."

Jongin tidak menanggapi perdebatan antara para putranya, ia terus menatap Mark yang tengah duduk di hadapannya gugup.

"Siapa namamu?." Tanya Jongin dengan nada dingin, yang membuat Mark serta putra-putranya langsung berjengit kaget.

Mark menengguk ludahnya kasar mendengar nada suara dari *ekhem calon mertuanya itu, "Mark Lee paman. " Jawab Mark sambil mencoba tersenyum.

Jongin menganggukan kepalanya singkat, "Kau tampan juga ya, tapi tetap lebih tampan diriku dan Mingyu." Komentar Jongin sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Apa sebelumnya kau sudah mengenal anakku?." Tanya Jongin lagi.

Mark menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, kami saling kenal setelah bertemu. "

Jongin mendecih mendengar perkataan Mark, "Cih, tidak menarik. Tidak ada dramanya. "

"Ayah! Kenapa berbicara seperti itu sih?!." Protes Donghyuck jengkel. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Ayahnya mengatakan hal-hal yang sangat tidak bermutu dan mengesalkan sedari tadi. Jika tahu akan begini lebih baik dia tidak membawa Mark ke rumahnya. Membuat malu saja!.

"Ah maafkan saya paman. " Mark tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana dengan perkataan Jongin barusan, jadi ia hanya bisa mengatakan maaf.

"Berapa umurmu?." Kali ini Mingyu yang bertanya.

"20 tahun. " Jawab Mark.

"Kau satu Universitas dengan Donghyuck? Fakultas apa?."

"Iya, saya satu Universitas dengan Donghyuck, dan saya mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran. " Jawab Mark sopan.

Mingyu memasang raut tak suka setelah mendengar jawaban dari Mark. Tampan, muda, dan mahasiswa kedokteran. Mingyu benci itu, Soulmate adiknya terlihat sangat sempurna.

"Kau pasti ingin terlihat keren kan?." Cibir Mingyu.

Donghyuck langsung mencubit pinggang kakaknya dengan kuat setelah mendengar perkataannya yang sangat menyebalkan itu, "Hyung! Apa-apaan sih!."

Mark menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, bukan begitu-"

"Mark hyung jangan kau dengarkan perkataan orang gila ini!." Potong Donghyuck cepat.

"Kau mengatai hyungmu sendiri gila?!." Pekik Mingyu tidak percaya.

"Iya! Dasar orang gila!." Balas Donghyuck.

"Kurang ajar. " Mingyu langsung memiting leher Donghyuck sehingga membuat Donghyuck memekik murka.

Jongin menghela nafas lelah melihat kelakuan dua putranya yang sangat liar jika berada di tempat yang sama. Sedangkan Mark memasang wajah syok melihat tingkah Donghyuck yang tidak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali jika dirumah.

Jongin bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu memberikan isyarat kepada Mark agar mengikutinya.

Mark yang tengah dilanda kebingungan hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya lalu ikut beranjak dan mengikuti Jongin.

Jongin mengajak Mark duduk di halaman belakang, "Disini lebih tenang. " Ucap Jongin.

Mark memandang taman kecil yang dipenuhi dengan bermacam bunga-bunga dengan senyuman senang, "Tenang sekali disini paman. " Balas Mark.

Jongin menoleh sekilas ke arah Mark lalu tersenyum kecil. "Kau tahu, Donghyuck-ku yang merawat semua bunga-bunga itu. "

"Benarkah paman?." Tanya Mark dengan raut tidak percaya.

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya, wajahnya menghadap ke depan dan matanya menerawang jauh, membuat Mark yang duduk disebelahnya mengerutkan dahinya keheranan.

"Donghyuck, dia adalah anak-ku yang sangat aku sayangi. " Ucap Jongin tiba-tiba.

Badan Mark membeku mendengar perkataan Jongin, Mark dapat mendengar nada sendu yang terdapat di kata-katanya barusan.

"Dia sangat manis, baik hati, menggemaskan, dan selalu membawa aura positif untuk semua orang. "

"Dia juga ceroboh. " Gumam Mark pelan, tapi Jongin masih dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Jongin tergelak mendengar gumaman Mark, "Kau benar. Dia sangat ceroboh. Kau pasti sangat menderita selama ini kan?."

Mark menganggukan kepalanya ragu-ragu, "Sedikit. "

"Walaupun dia terkadang memang sangat menjengkelkan, tapi aku tidak pernah merasa marah padanya. "

Mark hanya diam mendengarkan semua perkataan Jongin.

"Dia harus kehilangan sosok Ibu di umur 10 tahun."

Mark terkejut mendengar perkataan Jongin, ia tidak menyangka jika ternyata Donghyuck sudah tidak memiliki seorang Ibu.

"Dia ingin terlihat kuat, padahal dia tidak. Dia tidak pernah menangis di depanku ataupun kakaknya. Tapi dia selalu menangis sendirian ditengah malam. "

"Dia berusaha keras menjadi sosok Ibu. Dia bangun di pagi buta untuk menyiapkan kami berdua sarapan. Dia merawat kami berdua dengan sangat baik dan penuh kasih sayang. " Jongin menghapus setitik air mata yang jatuh di pipinya. "Dia tidak pernah mengeluh sama sekali. "

Perasaan Mark terasa sedih mendengar perkataan Jongin tentang Donghyuck. Ia tidak menyangka jika dibalik sosok Donghyuck yang ceria, manis dan menggemaskan ternyata dia harus menjalani hidup yang menyesakkan.

"Aku ingat, dia pernah sekali menangis dengan sangat kuat. Waktu itu Mingyu harus di bawa ke Soulmate Center, " Jongin menjeda perkataannya, ia merasa sangat sesak jika mengingat keadaan Mingyu waktu itu, "Mingyu kehilangan Soulmate-nya sebelum mereka berdua sempat bersentuhan. "

Mark membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. Kakak Donghyuck sudah tidak memiliki Soulmate?!.

"Donghyuck menangis dengan sangat kuat di depan ruangan rawat Mingyu. Dia takut Mingyu tidak bisa bangun lagi. "

Mark tidak bisa berkata-kata saat mendengar semua cerita Jongin.

"Donghyuck mempunyai hati yang besar dan rapuh. Mark, maukah kau berjanji untuk selalu menjaga Donghyuck?." Ucap Jongin sambil menatap Mark dengan tajam.

Mark langsung menganggukkan kepalanya yakin. "Tentu saja paman!."

"Aku percaya kau laki-laki yang baik. Soulmate tidak akan pernah salah. "

"Terimakasih telah percaya padaku paman. Meskipun aku dan Donghyuck baru saja bertemu, aku akan berjanji untuk menjaganya. Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah bagian dari jiwaku yang lain. "

Jongin tersenyum puas mendengarkan perkataan Mark. Ia bersyukur karna Donghyuck mendapatkan Soulmate yang baik dan terlihat dapat dipercaya dan dipegang janjinya.

"Ayah! Mark hyung! Aku mencari kalian kemana-mana!."

Jongin dan Mark langsung menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan melihat Donghyuck berjalan mendekati mereka berdua dengan raut wajah kesal. Jangan lupakan Mingyu yang mengintili di belakangnya dengan segaris luka cakar merah yang terlukis apik di wajahnya.

Donghyuck memicingkan matanya saat melihat wajah Ayahnya yang terlihat seperti habis menangis.

"Ayah? Kau menangis?." Tanya Donghyuck kepada Ayahnya.

Jongin segera menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras, "Tidak! Kenapa Ayah harus menangis!."

Mingyu menatap Mark dengan tajam lalu berkata, "Hey, kau mengatakan pada Ayahku jika kau akan membawa pergi Donghyuck ya!." Tuduh Mingyu.

"Hyung!." Donghyuck kembali memukul lengan Mingyu dengan kuat membuat Mingyu memekik marah, "Sakit!!!."

Donghyuck menatap Mark dengan pandangan tak enak. Ia merasa malu sendiri saja kepada Mark. "Hyung.. " Cicit Donghyuck.

Mark yang melihat raut tak nyaman Donghyuck segera tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa. " Ucap Mark.

"Lihat itu! Sok tampan sekali!." Cibir Mingyu.

Mark sebenarnya agak kesal dengan kakak dari Soulmate-nya yang sedari tadi bersikap salty padanya. Tapi Mark mencoba untuk sabar, bagaimanapun juga Mingyu adalah calon kakak iparnya.

"Mingyu sudah, lebih baik kita pergi bermain golf, lagi pula Ayah sudah selesai berbicara dengan Mark." Ucap Jongin sambil melirik sekilas ke arah Mark.

Mingyu langsung memasang tampang bahagia dengan senyum lebar saat mendengar ucapan Ayahnya. "Ayo! Minggu lalu kita gagal bermain golf gara-gara Ayah lembur. "

"Kami berdua pergi dulu ya, kalian nikmati saja waktu berdua. " Ucap Jongin sambil tertawa.

"Nikmati waktu berdua sebelum orang ketiga datang merusaknya. " Ucap Mingyu sambil mendengus malas.

"Hyung!." Pekik Donghyuck. Astaga hyungnya satu ini kenapa sih dari tadi.

"Ternyata kau galak juga ya. " Ucap Mark sambil terkekeh.

Donghyuck yang baru saja ingin melempar kakaknya yang melenggang pergi dengan bantal kursi langsung mengurungkan niatnya. "Aku tidak galak. " Donghyuck langsung menaruh kembali bantal kursi ke-tempat semula dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Mark tersenyum geli melihat Donghyuck yang sudah bertingkah menjadi Donghyuck si manis dan pemalu seperti biasanya. Mark tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit gemas pipi gembil Donghyuck, "Ya Tuhan, kau menggemaskan sekali. " Ucap Mark sambil mencubit pelan pipi Donghyuck.

Donghyuck yang pada dasarnya sangat membenci apabila pipinya di cubit pun langsung mendelik kesal ke arah Mark, "Jangan lakukan itu!." Pekik Donghyuck jengkel.

Mark kembali tertawa melihat ekspresi kesal Donghyuck. "Tidak heran jika Ayah dan hyungmu sangat menyayangimu. " Ucap Mark sambil mengusak pelan rambut Donghyuck, "Bagaimana ini? Aku semakin jatuh cinta kepadamu. Kita menikah saja bagaimana?."

Donghyuck reflek membulatkan matanya dan menatap Mark dengan pandangan kaget, "Hyung!."

"Hahaha, aku bercanda. " Balas Mark sambil tertawa.

Donghyuck mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu memukul pelan lengan Mark, "Kau membuatku terkejut. "

"Tapi hyung, apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Ayah tadi?." Tanya Donghyuck dengan raut penasaran.

"Bukan apa-apa. Dia hanya mengatakan kau itu anak yang nakal. " Jawab Mark.

"Yak!."

"Hahaha, tidak. Ayahmu hanya memintaku untuk menjagamu saja. "

"Benarkah?."

Mark menganggukan kepalanya, "Iya. "

"Lalu kau menjawab apa?."

"Tentu saja aku mau!."

Donghyuck merasa pipinya kembali memanas saat mendengar perkataan Mark.

Mark yang melihat Donghyuck menundukkan kepalanya malu pun tertawa kegemasan. "Berhenti bersikap menggemaskan Hyuck. Aku sudah tidak tahan. " Ucap Mark sambil menarik kedua pipi Donghyuck dengan kuat.

Donghyuck memekik marah atas perbuatan Mark itu, "Hyung!."

Mark melepaskan tarikannya pada pipi Donghyuck lalu merengkuh tubuh Donghyuck ke dalam pelukannya, "Terimakasih. "

Donghyuck menaikkan sebelah alisnya di dalam pelukan Mark kebingungan, "Untuk?."

"Sudah menjadi Soulmate-ku."

Donghyuck mencubit pelan pinggang Mark, "Dasar gombal. "

Mark melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Donghyuck dengan pandangan yang Donghyuck sendiri tidak tahu apa artinya. "Ayahmu dan hyungmu kalau bermain golf lama atau tidak?." Tanya Mark tiba-tiba.

"Biasanya mereka akan pulang larut malam. " Jawab Donghyuck.

Mark langsung tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataan Donghyuck, "Bagus!. Bagaimana jika sekarang kau yang datang ke rumahku?."

"E-eh!!.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake:**

Renjun memutar bola matanya jengah melihat dua orang di hadapannya tengah bermesraan seperti dunia hanya milik mereka berdua.

"Jeno, jangan kecup-kecup ih! Malu dilihat orang!."

"Biarkan saja. " Balas Jeno sambil mencuri satu kecupan di pipi Jaemin.

Renjun langsung memasang wajah jijik melihatnya, "Dasar pasangan tidak bermoral. " Ucap Renjun sambil mendengus kesal.

Jaemin menatap Renjun dengan sinis lalu mengibaskan tangannya pelan, "Jika iri bilang saja."

Jeno mencubit gemas hidung Jaemin, "Tidak boleh berkata seperti itu kepada Renjun. "

"Habisnya dia menyebalkan!." Ucap Jaemin dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

"Arghh!!." Tiba-tiba saja Renjun memekik kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Renjun! Kau kenapa?!." Jaemin langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Renjun yang tengah kesakitan.

Renjun kembali berteriak kesakitan saat ia merasa ulu hatinya di tinju oleh seseorang.

"Arggh!!!." Erang Renjun semakin kesakitan.

Jaemin luar biasa panik melihat Renjun menahan sakit sampai mengeluarkan air mata, begitu juga dengan Jeno. Ia langsung mencoba menghubungi pertugas kesehatan yang disiapkan khusus di Universitasnya, ia yakin Renjun kesakitan karna Soulmate-nya.

"Jeno!!."

Jeno langsung menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar seseorang berteriak memanggilnya. "Kenapa?!."

Orang itu mendekati Jeno dengan nafas ter-engah-engah, sepertinya ia habis berlari kencang.

"Lucas-" Ucap orang itu.

Jeno langsung membulatkan matanya kaget, perasaannya langsung tidak enak, "Lucas berkelahi dengan Hendery di lapangan basket!."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **tbc**

 _Hellowwww aku kembali lagiiii... masih adakah yang menunggu book ini? wkwkwk kalau ada terimakasih banyak yaa!!_

 _as always aku mau ngucapin terimalasih buat kalian semua yang udah mau review. makasih banget TT_

 _oh iya! aku juga ada di wp kok, username wpku :Brillantefullsun__


	7. Chapter 7

Bagaimana jika sekarang kau yang datang kerumahku?" Mark menatap Donghyuck dengan mata berbinar. Ia pikir Donghyuck juga harus tahu tentang keluarganya, bagaimanpun juga mereka berdua adalah Soulmate yang akan menjadi pasangan hidup.

"E-eh?!" Donghyuck terkejut mendengar perkataan Mark yang sangat tiba-tiba seperti itu. Berkunjung ke rumah Mark adalah sesuatu yang hal yang tidak Donghyuck inginkan untuk dilakukan dalam waktu dekat ini, karna ia masih merasa belum memiliki keberanian yang cukup untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Ayolah.. Mau ya. " bujuk Mark.

Donghyuck tampak diam berpikir sesaat. Dia ingin menolak, tapi ia tidak boleh egois. Mark saja mau ia geret kerumahnya, seharusnya tidak masalah jika ia melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi ia masih takut.

Donghyuck masih terus berkutat dengan otak kecilnya, mencari cara dan menyusun kata-kata yang tepat untuk menolak secara halus ajakan Mark.

"Mau apa kalian?"

Mark dan Donghyuck langsung terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara Mingyu yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di belakang Donghyuck sambil memicingkan matanya dan menatap ke arah mereka berdua dengan curiga.

"Hyung?! Kenapa masih disini?!" Tanya Donghyuck sambil mendorong tubuh Mingyu agar menjauh darinya.

"Aku dan Ayah tidak jadi main golf, Ayah malah di culik oleh paman Sehun untuk di ajak menggoda janda. " Jawab Mingyu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, "Aku ingin ikut juga sebenarnya, tapi kata Ayah aku disuruh mengawasi kalian berdua saja dirumah. "

"Apa yang di awasi?! Kami ini bukan anak kecil lagi hyung! Sudah dewasa!" Balas Donghyuck.

Mingyu mengibaskan tangannya pelan mengabaikan perkataan adiknya, "Karna kalian sudah dewasa makannya aku mengawasi kalian. Nanti kalian melakukan 'hal-hal yang diinginkan' sebelum kalian menikah lagi, kan aku yang repot nanti. "

Semburat merah menahan malu muncul di pipi gembil Donghyuck, bisa-bisanya Hyungnya itu berprasangka buruk dan mengatakan hal-hal yang menjurus ke arah sana kepadanya di depan Mark seperti itu!

"Hyung!-"

Mark langsung menyentuh pundak Donghyuck saat melihat sang Soulmate akan kembali memekik membalas perkataan ngawur Mingyu, "Sudah, biarkan saja. "

Mark menghembuskan nafas kecewa. Gagal sudah rencananya.

Mingyu melirik ke arah Mark dan melihat Soulmate adiknya itu sedang memasang raut sebal sekaligus kecewa, "Kenapa kau berekspresi seperti itu? Tidak suka ya aku kembali?" Tanya Mingyu dengan nada sinis.

Mark yang di tanya mendadak seperti itu langsung gelagapan, "E-eh iya hyung- Eyy tidak! Maksudku bukan begitu!"

Donghyuck mencubit pinggang Mingyu dengan keras sampai membuat Mingyu menjerit kesakitan.

"Jangan membuat Soulmate-ku merasa tidak nyaman! Cari gara-gara ya kau denganku?!" Sembur Donghyuck jengkel.

"Kenapa kau jadi marah padaku?!" Balas Mingyu tidak terima.

Mark hanya memasang tampang kebingungan saat melihat sepasang adik-kakak itu kembali berdebat.

"Mark hyung, lebih baik kita pergi saja. " Donghyuck langsung menarik tangan kanan Mark agar pergi meninggalkan Mingyu, tapi Mingyu buru-buru mencekal tangan kiri Mark, sehingga posisinya terlihat seakan-akan Donghyuck dan Mingyu sedang memperebutkan Mark.

Mark tentu saja tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut keterjutannya saat kedua tangannya di cekal dengan erat oleh sepasang kakak-beradik itu. Ia menolekan kepalanya ke arah Donghyuck dan Mingyu bergantian dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Mau kemana kalian?" Tanya Mingyu sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya penasaran.

Donghyuck yang melihat tangan Soulmate-nya di cekal seperti itu oleh hyungnya langsung mendelik marah ke arah Mingyu, "Apa-apaan sih hyung?! Lepaskan tidak!"

Bukannya menuruti perkataan adiknya, Mingyu malah semakin mempererat cekalannya pada tangan kiri Mark, membuat Mark meringis.

"Aku tanya, kalian mau kemana?"

"Mau kemana juga bukan urusanmu!" Balas Donghyuck ketus.

Mata Mingyu berkedut tak suka mendengar balasan sang adik yang menurutnya sangat judes dan menyebalkan untuk di dengar.

"Tentu saja urusanku!" Pekik Mingyu tidak mau kalah.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?!"

"Kau kan adikku!"

Mark menolehkan kepalanya ke-kiri dan ke-kanan secara bergantian. Ia menyimak perdebatan Mingyu dan Donghyuck dengan raut wajah semakin kebingungan dan ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, jadi dia memutuskan untuk diam dan menyimak saja.

"Lalu kenapa?!"

"Tentu saja aku harus ikut jika kalian ingin pergi!"

"Apa?!" Mark dan Donghyuck memekik bersamaan setelah mendengar perkataan Mingyu. Mark yang tadinya hanya diam saja reflek berteriak karna Mingyu mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Enak saja! Tidak bisa! Aku akan kerumah Mark hyung, kau tidak boleh ikut!" Seru Donghyuck.

Mark menolehkan kepalanya terkejut mendengar apa yang Donghyuck katakan. Jadi anak itu mau datang kerumahnya? Astaga, Mark tiba-tiba ingin salto seketika.

"Nah, bagus! Hyung harus ikut kalau begitu!"

Donghyuck langsung kehilangan kata-katanya. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran kakak satu-satunya ini. Bisa-bisanya ia ingin ikut ke rumah Mark?! Sudah gila atau sudah tidak waras lagi sih?!

"Mana bisa begitu?! Tidak boleh!!!" Pekik Donghyuck semakin murka.

Mark meringis sendiri melihat Donghyuck yang beberapa menit yang lalu masih bisa tersenyum manis dan tersipu kini berubah menjadi garang dengan wajah memerah marah. Ia masih syok dengan duality dari Soulmate-nya ini.

"Sudahlah Hyuck, biarkan Mingyu hyung ikut. " ucap Mark sambil tersenyum tampan ke arah Donghyuck, berusaha menenangkan sang Soulmate yang tengah kesal setengah mati karna ulah kakaknya sendiri.

Mingyu tersenyum puas mendengar ucapan sang calon adik ipar, "Dengar itu." Ujar Mingyu sambil tertawa mengejek ke arah Donghyuck.

Donghyuck mengepalkan sebelah tangannya, ingin sekali ia rasanya menghajar kakaknya yang tengil itu hingga babak belur.

"Ya sudah, tunggu apalagi? Ayo pergi!" Mingyu segera berjalan keluar sambil menarik tangan Mark dan Donghyuck.

Donghyuck melambatkan jalannya dan menarik tubuh Mark agar mendekat padanya, "Maaf hyung" bisik Donghyuck pelan

Mark mengusak kepala Donghyuck pelan sambil tersenyum, "Tidak masalah. "

"Mark! Naik mobilmu ya! Mobilku tidak ada bensin!" Teriak Mingyu yang berjalan lebih dulu dan kini sudah berada di depan mobil Mark.

Mark menganggukan kepalanya kaku, sedangkan Donghyuck yang berada disebelahnya kembali meringis merasa tidak enak, "Hyung, maaf"

Mark menghembuskan nafas pelan lalu kembali tersenyum "Tidak masalah. "

 _smile even hurt ya mark :')_

 _._

 _._

Mereka bertiga telah sampai di depan di rumah Mark. Mingyu langsung saja turun dari mobil Mark dengan wajah sumringah, berbeda dengan Donghyuck yang menekuk wajahnya kesal.

Mingyu menoel pipi adiknya itu pelan, "Hei, pasang wajah bahagia! Kita ini lagi dirumah calon mertuamu. "

Donghyuck mendengus mendengar perkataan hyungnya, "Sudah tahu ini rumah calon mertuaku, kenapa kau masih saja ikut?!" Balas Donghyuck sewot.

"Kan aku hyungmu!"

Mark memutar bola matanya malas kemudian menatap Mingyu dan Donghyuck secara bergantian merasa jengah dengan pedebatan mereka berdua yang sedari tadi tidak mau berhenti.

Telinga Mark sudah terasa panas karna sepanjang perjalanan Mingyu dan Donghyuck terus saja bertengkar dan berteriak di dalam mobil satu sama lain.

Dan hal yang mereka ributkan pun sebenarnya hanya hal remeh yang sangat tidak penting.

Donghyuck menarik ujung jaket Mark pelan, membuat Mark langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Donghyuck, "Kenapa hm?"

Donghyuck menatap tangan Mark yang sudah bersiap mengetuk pintu dengan pandangan ragu, "Aku takut. " Ucap Donghyuck pelan.

Mark terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Donghyuck yang sudah kembali menjadi Donghyuck si pemalu. Mark mengacak-acak rambut Donghyuck gemas lalu mencubit pelan pipi gembilnya, "Tidak perlu takut, ada aku. "

Melihat interaksi adik dan Soulmate-nya yang terlihat seperti drama televisi yang sering ia dan ayahnya tonton membuat Mingyu memasang ekspresi jijik, "Tolong hargai aku disini ya, jangan bermesraan seperti itu! Membuat iri saja!" Dumal Mingyu.

Donghyuck mendelikkan matanya ke arah kakaknya, astaga bisa tidak sih orang satu itu diam? Membuat malu saja.

Mark menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, "Aku ketuk pintunya ya?"

"Kenapa tidak langsung masuk saja? Kan itu rumahmu!" Sahut Mingyu dengan nada yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Hyung!"

"Apa sih?! Kau itu marah-marah saja sedari tadi padaku!" Balas Mingyu.

Mark segera menahan tangan Donghyuck yang sudah bersiap-siap menghajar kakaknya, "Jangan anarkis. "

"Tapi manusia itu menyebalkan hyung!" Ucap Donghyuck sambil menatap jengkel ke arah Mingyu.

"Manusia menyebalkan ini adalah hyung-mu!"

"Iya aku tahu! Makannya aku semakin sebal saja!!"

"Apa kau bilang?!"

Mark menghembuskan nafasnya pelan lalu memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu rumahnya yang tadi sempat tertunda karna perdebatan Mingyu dan Donghyuck.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian pintu itu pun terbuka, dan langsung membuat sepasang kakak-beradik yang sedang berdebat itu langsung terdiam seketika. Donghyuck beringsut mendekati Mark dan mencengram ujung jaket Mark.

"Oh sayang kau sudah pul- Heyyy siapa mereka?"

Sosok yang membukaan pintu tampak sedikit terkejut saat melihat ada dua orang asing yang datang bersama Mark.

Donghyuck semakin merasa gugup saat melihat orang itu memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Ibu, jangan memandanginya seperti itu!" Ujar Mark saat sosok yang ternyata adalah Ibu Mark itu terus menatap intens ke arah Soulmate-nya."

Mingyu juga ikut merasa gugup. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi rasanya seperti ia yang akan menemui calon mertua, "Saya Soulmate-nya Mark tante"

Mark, Donghyuck dan Ibu Mark sontak menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Mingyu dengan pandangan kaget. Terutama Ibu Mark, ia terlihat sangat terkejut bukan main.

Mingyu yang baru sadar atas ucapannya barusan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat, "Ehh tidak! Maksud saya, saya ini kakak dari Soulmate-nya Mark tante. "

Ibu Mark langsung menghembuskan nafas lega setelah mendengar perkataan pemuda tinggi di hadapannya. Hampir saja ia terkena serangan jantung saat melihat anaknya yang ia yakini adalah seorang dominan mendapatkan Soulmate seperti pemuda itu.

"Ibu tidak mau menyuruh kita untuk masuk?"

"Oh! Maafkan Ibu, mari masuk!"

Donghyuck dan Mingyu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu dengan Mark dan Ibunya yang duduk di hadapan mereka.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang jika kau sudah bertemu dengan Soulmate-mu!" Ibu Mark langsung memukul punggung Mark yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan kuat, "Coba sini Ibu lihat!"

Ibu Mark menarik tubuh Mark agar membungkuk supaya ia bisa melihat Tatoo Soulmate yang terdapat di tengkuk anaknya itu.

"Astaga Mark Lee, cantik sekali!"

Mark kembali menegakkan tubuhnya lalu tersenyum bangga ke arah Ibunya, "Tentu saja cantik. Soulmate-ku saja cantik sekali." Ucapnya lalu mengerlingkan sebelah matanya singkat ke arah Donghyuck.

Donghyuck langsung menundukkan wajahnya malu, sedangkan Mingyu yang berada di sebelah Donghyuck menahan mulutnya agar tidak berkomentar dengan umpatan saat melihat kelakuan Mark.

"Kau benar Mark. Hey manis, siapa namamu?"

Donghyuck mengangkat wajahnya yang merona dan menatap ke arah Ibu Mark dengan malu-malu, "Donghyuck tante. "

Ibu Mark memekik gemas saat melihat wajah Donghyuck.

"Ya Tuhan Mark! Dimana kau menemukan Soulmate semanis ini?!"

"Aku tidak manis tante. " Ucap Donghyuck dengan bibir mencebil lucu, "Aku tampan. "

"Astaga, Menggemaskan sekali!!" Ibu Mark langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Donghyuck menuju Mark, "Mark! Nikahi saja dia secepatnya!"

Mark, Donghyuck dan Mingyu langsung membelalakan matanya terkejut bukan maij mendengar perkataan Ibu Mark "HAH?!"

.

.

.

 **Omake** :

Jeno berlari dengan sekuat tenaganya menuju kelapangan basket.

"Lucas!"

Jeno menerobos kerumunan mahasiswa dan mahasiwi yang tengah menonton. Ia langsung menghampiri Lucas yang sedang bersusah payah untuk bangkit berdiri dengan wajah penuh luka lebam.

"Cih, hanya segitu kemampuanmu?" Cibir Hendery yang melihat Lucas nyaris pingsan karna perbuatannya.

"Bajingan." Desis Lucas marah.

"Hentikan bodoh! Kau melukai Soulmate-mu juga!" Bentak Jeno saat melihat Lucas sudah siap menerjang Hendery lagi.

"Tidak masalah menjadi seorang bajingan, daripada menjadi seorang pengecut sepertimu. " Hendery melemparkan senyuman mengejek ke arah Lucas, "Selain mempunyai Ibu seorang jalang, kau juga sangat lemah ya. "

Lucas menggertakkan giginya marah saat mendengar perkataan Hendery yang kembali menghina Ibunya.

BUAGH!

Lucas yang baru saja ingin kembali melayangkan tinjunya terkejut karna melihat Jeno yang sudah maju lebih dahulu mengahajar wajah Hendery dengan tinjunya, "Berhenti berkata omong kosong sialan!" Desis Jeno.

Hendery tertawa terbahak-bahak sembari mengusap sudut bibirnya yang sedikit mengeluarkan dari karna ulah Jeno.

"Wah, Lucas, kau punya pelindung ternyata. "

"Tutup mulutmu sialan!" Geram Jeno murka.

Lucas merasa kepalanya berputar-putar, sedetik kemudian hanya kegelapan yang menderanya.

"Cih, kenapa kau membelanya? Anak jalang seperti itu tidak pantas di bela. "

"Memangnya kau siapa berani-beraninya mengatakan hal seperti itu?!" Balas Jeno.

"Jeno!!"

Jaemin berlari mengahampiri Jeno dengan nafas terengah-engah, "Renjun-" Ucapnya panik.

"Renjun kenapa?!" Balas Jeno ikut panik.

"Renjun tidak sadarkan diri!"

"Apa?!"

"Astaga! Tolong itu Lucas pingsan!" Terdengar jeritan salah satu mahasiswa yang memekik heboh sambil menunjuk-nujuk Lucas.

Jeno dan Jaemin segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Lucas dan terkejut saat melihatnya sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

"Astaga! Cepat bawa Lucas ke klini!" Seru Jeno panik, kemudian beberapa mahasiswa yang tadi berkerumun menonton langsung mengangkat tubuh Lucas dan membawanya ke klinik seperti suruhan Jeno.

Jeno mendesis geram lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hendery yang nampak tersenyum senang melihat Lucas tidak sadarkan diri. "Kau akan mati di tangannku nanti" ancam Jeno.

"Aku menunggu. " Balas Hendery sambil tersenyum sinis.

Jeno langsung menarik tangan Jaemin agar segera menuju ke klinik.

Jaemin yang ditarik Jeno hanya diam mengikuti. Di dalam otak kecil nan mungilnya itu ia berpikir dengan keras atas semua kebetulan yang terjadi. Antar Renjun dan Lucas.

Kalau dugaannya benar, berarti...

.

.

.

.

 ** _Tbc_**

 _Huaaaaas ada yang nungguin book ini kah?_

 _Wkwkw_

 _As always aku mau ngucapin banyak terimakasih buat kalian yang udah revieww di book ini! Terima kasih banyak sayang-sayangkuuu_

 _Maaf banget kalo ceritanya makin aburadul wkwkwk maaf banget. Mohon maklumi aku yang amatiran ini._


	8. Chapter 8

**_Warn! Typos!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya kebingungan. Pasalnya, se-kembalinya ia dari menggoda janda bersama Sehun ia melihat kedua anaknya itu tengah tidur terlentang bersisihan dilantai di depan televisi.

"Heh! Kalian kenapa?" Jongin menendang-nendang kaki Mingyu dan Donghyuck bergantian.

"Bencana Ayah. " ucap Mingyu dengan pandangan lurus menatap langit-langit rumahnya.

"Kenapa sih?" Tanya Jongin semakin penasaran. Ia ikut membaringkan tubuhnya menyelip diantara Donghyuck dan Mingyu, "Geser sedikit. "

"Apa-apaan sih Ayah?! Sempit!" Dumal Donghyuck yang badannya di geser paksa oleh Jongin.

"Ya makannya Ayah suruh geser!"

Mingyu menghela nafas jengah, ia lupa ingin mengatakan apa tadi gara-gara mendengar Ayah dan adiknya memekik satu sama lain.

"Ahh aku ingat!"

Jongin dan Donghyuck langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Mingyu dengan raut wajah bertanya-tanya.

"Apa?" Jongin merapatkan tubuhnya sehingga menempel kepada Mingyu, membuat sang anak memasang raut tak suka. "Ayah jangan dekat-dekat!" Ujar Mingyu sambil mendorong-dorong tubuh Ayahnya menjauh.

"Hyung jangan dorong Ayah ke arahku!" Protes Donghyuck tidak terima karna tubuh sang Ayah jadi menempel kepadanya.

"Lalu harus ku dorong kemana?!" Balas Mingyu.

"Ya jangan ke arahku! Ayah sana!" Donghyuck mendorong tubuh Jongin sehingga kembali menempel pada Mingyu. Membuat Mingyu sontak mendudukan dirinya dan menjerit murka.

"Donghyuck!!"

"Apa?!" Donghyuck ikut mendudukkan dirinya dan balas berteriak kepada Mingyu.

Jongin yang masih terlentang hanya menatap ke dua anakanya yang duduk di sisi kiri dan kanannya dengan pandangan tersakiti. "Kalian jijik pada Ayah?" Tanya Jongin dramatis.

Donghyuck mendengus kesal kemudian kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di samping sang Ayah.

"Ayah, aku mau tanya. " ucap Donghyuck tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" Balas Jongin.

"Jangan tanya-tanya dulu! Biarkan aku saja yang bicara. " Mingyu menyela perkataan Donghyuck saat mendengar sang adik akan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya ia ingin katakan tadi.

"Yasudah makannya cepat katakan hyung!"

"Kalian membuat Ayah pusing dari tadi! Cepat katakan!" Gerutu Jongin kesal. Ia merasa anak-anaknya ini sedang mempermainkannya.

"Begini Ayah, " Mingyu memasang raut wajah seserius mungkin sambil menatap Ayah dan adiknya yang sedang berbaring terlentang di hadapannya. "Menurut Ayah, bagaimana jika Donghyuck menikah?"

Jongin tampak diam berpikir sesaat dengan raut wajah datar sedangkan Donghyuck langsung menggeser tubuhnya menjauh dari sang Ayah mengantisipasi.

"Apa kau bilang? Coba ulangi lagi. " pinta Jongin.

Mingyu mendengus lalu mengulang pertanyaannya lagi sesuai permintaan sang Ayah. "Bagaimana jika Donghyuck menikah? "

Donghyuck terus menggeser tubuhnya semakin menjauh dari Ayahnya. Ia tiba-tiba merasa Ayahnya akan-

"APA?!!!!!" Jongin langsung bangkit berdiri dan memandang Mingyu tidak percaya.

Mingyu mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali karna terkejut melihat sang Ayah tiba-tiba saja berdiri lalu menjerit seperti itu.

"Kau bercanda Gyu?! Dia-" Jongin menunjuk Donghyuck yang berbaring tengkurap menyembunyikan wajahnya, "Anakku yang mungil itu akan menikah?! Yang benar saja!"

"Aku sudah besar Ayah!" Protes Donghyuck.

"Diam!"

Donghyuck mendecih kesal kemudian bangkit berdiri dan mendudukan dirinya di samping Mingyu.

"Aku sudah dewasa Ayah. Aku sudah 19 tahun! Aku sudah punya Soulmate! Aku suda-"

"Kau sangat ceroboh! Kau takut kegelapan, kau masih senang bermain dengan boneka anjing buntung milik Mingyu, kau masih suka menjahili tetangga, kau masih suka meringik tidak jelas, kau juga suka sekali merajuk, kau-"

"Ayah!" Potong Donghyuck cepat.

"Apa?! Itu yang namanya sudah dewasa?! " balas Jongin sambil mendelik.

"Ayah duduk dulu. Tenang dulu. " Mingyu menarik tangan Ayahnya agar segera duduk.

Jongin menarik nafas pelan dan menghembuskannya pelan. Ia lalu mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Mingyu dan Donghyuck.

"Kenapa bertanya tiba-tiba seperti itu sih?! Buat kaget saja. " gerutu Jongin, "Seperti Donghyuck akan menikah saja. "

"Donghyuck memang akan menikah Yah, " celetuk Mingyu.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Jongin kembali memekik heboh, membuat Donghyuck dengan sigap membekap mulut sang Ayah supaya diam.

"Ayah bisa tidak sih tidak berteriak seperti itu?!" Desis Donghyuck emosi.

Jongin melepaskan bekapan Donghyuck dari mulutnya kemudian menatap kedua putranya itu tajam.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, katakan pada Ayah!"

Mingyu menengguk ludahnya kasar, kenapa ia yang takut sekarang, kan adiknya yang akan menikah!

"Tadi... Aku dan Donghyuck baru saja dari rumah Mark. "

"Terus?!"

Donghyuck mencengkram paha kakaknya dengan kuat karna merasa ngeri dengan raut wajah Ayahnya yang terlihat sangat marah dengan hidung yang kembang kempis.

"Ibunya Mark-"

"Ibunya kenapa?! Cantik?!" Potong Jongin.

Donghyuck mendelik kesal kearah Ayahnya lalu mencubit pinggangnya dengan kuat, "Apa sih?! Jangan main asal potong orang bicara Yah!"

"Ibunya Mark, meminta Donghyuck dan Mark agar segera menikah. "

"Apa?! Kenapa bisa begitu?!"

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh menikah ya Yah?" Tanya Donghyuck

"Tentu saja tidak!" Balas Jongin cepat.

"Kenapa?!"

"Kau akan mati dan tua bersama kami!" Sahut Mingyu asal.

"Mana bisa begitu!" Pekik Donghyuck tidak habis pikir.

"Tentu saja bisa!" Balas Jongin, "Lagipupa jika kau dan Mark menikah, maka Mark harus tinggal disini. Atau Ayah dan hyungmu akan mengintilimu selamanya."

Donghyuck memijat pangkal hidungnya frustasi. Ia tidak menyangka jika Ayah dan kakaknya sangatlah se-posesif itu padanya.

"Sudah, jangan bahas pernikahan lagi. Membuat sensi saja." Ucap Jongin kemudian berjalan mengambil air mineral dari dalam lemari pendingin.

"Dan kau Donghyuck, " Jongin menunjuk Donghyuck menggunakan telunjuknya sambil menatapnya tajam, "Jangan menemui Mark dulu. Ingat itu!" Perintah Jongin mutlak lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan kedua anaknya.

Donghyuck baru mau saja protes tapi Mingyu segera memegang pundaknya dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Biar hyung yang urus"

Donghyuck menganggukan kepalanya singkat kemudian mencoba tersenyum, "Terimakasih hyung. "

.

.

.

Lucas dibaringkan tepat di samping ranjang Renjun yang tengah tidak sadarkan diri juga. Jaemin tidak bisa berhenti menangis melihat keadaan sahabatnya yang bermulut jahat itu dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Jeno yang berada disebelah Jaemin langsung merengkuh sang Soulmate mencoba menenangkan.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar pintu klinik terbuka dengan keras. "Apa yang terjadi?!"

"Kun hyung?" Ucap Jaemin saat melihat orang yang masuk tadi adalah Dokter yang dikirim dari Soulmate Center yang ternyata adalah sahabat sepupunya.

"Jaemin?"

"Kun hyung huaaaaa" Jaemin langsung melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jeno dan menghambur ke dalam pelukan Kun.

"Selamatkan Renjunku hyung!!" Tangis Jaemin.

"Hei jangan menangis, biarkan hyung memeriksa temanmu dulu ya. "

Jeno langsung menarik tubuh Jaemin agar menjauh dari Kun supaya Kun bisa segera memeriksa keadaan Renjun dan Lucas.

"Apa dia habis berkelahi?" Tanya Kun sambil menunjuk ke arah Lucas.

Jeno menganggukan kepalanya meng-iya-kan.

"Lalu dia kenapa?" Tanya Kun lagi sambil menunjuk ke arah Renjun.

"Tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja dia berteriak ke sakitan seperti sedang dipukuli, kemudian ia tidak sadarkan diri begitu saja!" Jelas Jaemin sambil terisak.

"Astaga. " Kun segera mengeluarkan alat medis khusus yang ia bawa dari Soulmate Center, ia yakin Renjun seperti ini karna Soulmate-nya.

Kun meraih tangan Renjun lalu menuliskan sebuah kalimat di atasnya. Sesaat kemudian kalimat itu menghilang.

"Oh my god! " pekik Jeno tiba-tiba.

Jaemin dan Kun langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jeno yang kini tengah membekap mulutnya tidak percaya.

"Kenapa sayang?!" Tanya Jaemin penasaran.

"Itu-" Jeno menunjuk lengan Lucas dengan telunjuknya, "Apa itu kalimat yang dokter Kun tulis ditangan Renjun?"

Kun dan Jaemin langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tangan Lucas yang terdapat sebuah kalimat berpendar di atasnya.

"Daebak" ucap Jaemin sambil menganga tidak percaya. Sama dengan Jaemin, Kun membelalakkan matanya terkejut melihat tulisan yang muncul di tangan Lucas.

 _'Siapapun dirimu, jika kau melihat pesan ini, kumohon agar segera ke ruang kesehatan di Universitas Neo Culture Technology. Soulmate-mu membutuhkanmu.'_

"Itu... Kalimat yang aku tulis di tangan Renjun. "

.

.

.

 **Omake:**

Mingyu berjalan menghampiri Ayahnya yang tengah duduk sendirian di taman belakang sambil memandangi taman bunga.

"Ayah. " panggil Mingyu pelan.

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya dan langsung menyeka air matanya saat melihat sang anak mendekatinya.

Mingyu mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Ayahnya dan memandang sang Ayah dengan raut wajah panik.

"Ayah menangis?!"

"Tidak!"

"Bohong!"

"Ayah tidak menangis! Ayah hanya-" Jongin menjeda sejenak kalimatnya lalu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, "Ayah hanya sedang mengobrol dengan Ibumu.. "

Dada Mingyu langsung mencelos pedih mendengar perkataan Ayahnya dengan nada sedih dan sarat akan kerinduan.

"Ayah hanya ingin memberitahu Ibumu, jika Donghyuck akan segera pergi dari rumah ini. " Jongin terus menatap taman bunga se-peninggalan sang Istri. Ia rindu istrinya.

"Donghyuck tidak akan kemana-mana Ayah. " ucap Mingyu.

Jongin tersenyum kemudian menghela nafas pelan, "Dia akan ikut bersama Soulmate-nya. Meskipun Ayah tahu hal itu akan terjadi tapi tetap saja Ayah belum siap. "

"Ayah yakin Ibumu akan merasa hal sama seperti Ayah. "

Mingyu menggenggam tangan sang Ayah, "Ayah masih punya aku. Aku akan menempeli Ayah sampai tua. Ayah tenang saja, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Ayah. " ucap Mingyu dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Jongin tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan anak sulungnya yang terdengar sangat mengerikan di telinganya, "Tapi kau tidak menggemaskan seperti Donghyuck."

Mingyu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, "Aku juga bisa menggemaskan! "

Jongin mengusak pelan kepala Mingyu dengan sayang, "Kau tidak boleh menggemaskan. Kau harus terlihat keren seperti Ayah. "

Mingyu mendecih, "Seperti Ayah keren saja. " cibir Mingyu durhaka.

Jongin yang semula mengusak sayang kepala Mingyu kemudian berubah menjadi jambakan kuat, "Enak saja!"

"Sakit Ayah!" Pekik Mingyu kesakitan.

"Kau ini, merusak suasana saja. "

"Ayah sih berkata hal-hal yang mengundang hujatan. " balas Mingyu sambil mengusap-usap pelan kepalanya.

"Ayah masih merasa bermimpi. " ucap Jongin tiba-tiba. "Kau dan Donghyuck sebesar ini."

"Tentu saja! Ayah saja sudah tua" balas Mingyu yang langsung dihadiahi delikan kesal dari Jongin.

"Kau ini dari tadi merusak suasana saja. Pergi sana!" Sungut Jongin kesal.

Mingyu tertawa melihat sang Ayah memberungut kesal karna ulahnya. Lalu setelahnya Mingyu langsung merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi serius.

"Ayah, tentang larangan Ayah yang Donghyuck tidak boleh dulu bertemu dengan Mark, apakah Ayah tidak keterlaluan? " ucap Mingyu.

Jongin hanya diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan sang anak.

"Maksudku Yah, memisahkan sepasang Soulmate bukankah hal yang buruk?"

"Ayah tahu, Ayah hanya masih belum siap Gyu. "

"Aku tahu, tapi Ayah juga akan membuat Donghyuck sedih jika melarang Donghyuck untuk bertemu Soulmatenya? Ayah ingin Donghyuck sedih?"

Jongin sontak menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kencang, "Tentu saja tidak!"

"Tapi larangan Ayah menyakitinya... "

Jongin menghembuskan nafas pelan, "Kau benar. Ayah malah menyakitinya. "

"Aku punya ide Ayah. Ide ini akan membuat Donghyuck tetap berada di sisi kita lebih lama tanpa menyakitinya. " ucap Mingyu sambil menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya.

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "Apa?"

Mingyu menyuruh Sang Ayah agar mendekat kepadanya lalu membisikan sesuatu di telinganya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Mingyu dengan senyuman bangga.

Jongin menganggukan kepalanya, "Boleh juga. "

"Bagus!" Seru Mingyu puas. Dengan begini, kedua pihak tidak akan tersakiti.

.

.

.

 **Omake II:**

"Aku serius sayang! Soulmate Mark sangatlah manis!"

Mark, Taeyong dan Ayahnya hanya memutar bola mata malas dan melanjutkan makan malam mereka, mengabaikan pekikan sang Ibu yang masih kegemasan dengan Donghyuck.

"Mark! Kau harus segera mengajaknya menikah. Atau kau mau Ayah dan Ibu yang melamarnya langsung?"

Mark langsung tersedak makanan yang ia makan setelah mendengar perkataan dari sang Ibu.

"Ibu!" Ucap Mark sambil mendelik kesal.

"Sayang, Mark belum boleh menikah. Taeyong saja belum menikah. " ujar Ayah Mark.

Taeyong menganggukan kepalanya setuju dengan perkataan sang Ayah, "Tentu saja! Aku tidak mau Mark menikah lebih dulu di banding aku."

Ibu Mark mengibaskan tangannya pelan, "Kau bisa menikah bulan depan, lalu Mark akan menyusul sebulan kemudian."

"Ibu?!!!" Pekik Mark dan Taeyong bersamaan.

"Apa?!" Balas sang Ibu sambil melotot.

"Pokoknya Ibu tidak mau tahu. Kalian berdua harus segera menikah." Ucap Sang Ibu final.

Mark dan Taeyong langsung menatap Ayahnya meminta pertolongan.

Sang Ayah yang di tatap oleh kedua putranya dengan raut wajah tak berdaya hanya bisa mendesah pelan, "Sudah, turuti saja apa kata Ibumu. "

Sang Ibu tertawa puas melihat ke-tiga pria dihadapannya menurut padanya.

"Bagus! Astaga! Akhirnya aku akan mempunya menantu!!" Pekik sang Ibu kegirangan.

Mark mengela nafas pelan. Bukannya ia tidak senang jika menikah Donghyuck, tentu saja ia sangat senang. Tapi ia tidak yakin apa Donghyuck akan merasakan hal yang sama seperti dirinya. Masih teringat dengan jelas di ingatan Mark bagaimana ekspresi kaget Donghyuck saat mendengar perkataan Ibunya yang menyuruhnya agar segera menikahi bocah itu. Ia takut Donghyuck tidak suka, ditambah ia dan Donghyuck belum terlalu lama mengenal satu sama lain, ia semakin khawatir saja. Mark yakin emosi dan tenaganya akan terkuras habis karna hal ini.

.

.

.

.

 **tbc**

 _Halooooo i'm back!!!_

 _Ada yang menunggu book ini? Absen dong wkwkwkkww_

 _As always aku mau mengucapkan beribu-ribu terimakasih buat kalian yang udah mau review Mwahhhh_

 _p. s sebenernya tuh chaps ini udah aku pub di wp kemaren, mau Up di sini lupaaaaa TT mian :'(_

 _See you next chaps! Have a nice day!!_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Warn! Typos!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Jaemin dan Jeno langsung terdiam setelah mendengar perkataan Kun.

Renjun dan Lucas adalah Soulmate... Kebetulan gila macam apa ini?!

"Mereka berdua harus saling bersentuhan juga sekarang !"

Kun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Tidak bisa sekarang Jaemin. Mereka berdua dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Dan itu percuma saja. Salah satu dari mereka harus ada yang bangun agar mereka bisa memunculkan Tatoo Soulmate-nya. "

Jeno memijat pelipisnya pelan. Salah satu diantara mereka harus segera sadar.

"Kalau Renjun tidak bangun lagi bagaimana?!" Jaemin menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Jeno panik.

"Dia pasti akan sadar Jaem, tenang lah dulu. " Jeno mencoba menengkan Soulmate-nya.

"Kapan?! Sudah 2 jam 45 menit 56 detik anak setan itu masih belum sadar juga! Aku panik!!" Pekik Jaemin.

"Jaemin tenanglah, dia pasti akan segera terbangun. " ujar Kun.

Jaemin menghembuskan nafas pelan lalu melepaskan pelukan Jeno.

"Aku akan menghubungi Donghyuck dulu. " Jaemin berjalan keluar dari ruang kesehatan untuk menghubungi Donghyuck. Bisa-bisa anak itu mengamuk jika tidak diberitahu tentang hal sepenting ini.

"Ughh.. "

Kun dan Jeno langsung terkesiap saat mendengar suara Renjun.

"Renjun-sshi, kau sudah sadar?" Kun segera mengambil alat medisnya dan memeriksa keadaan Renjun.

Renjun merasakan seluruh tubuhnya merasa sakit, ia tidak dapat mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

"Aku dimana?" Tanya Renjun dengan suara lemah.

"Kau di ruang kesehatan, tadi dirimu tidak sadarkan diri. " jawab Jeno.

Renjun memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut pening, "Apa yang terjadi?"

Kun meletakan alat medisnya kembali kedalam tas nya, "Bagaimana perasaanmu Renjun-sshi?" Tanya Kun.

"Entahlah, badanku terasa sakit semua. " gumam Renjun.

Renjun menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan melihat ada orang lain yang berbaring di ranjang sebelah.

Renjun mengernyitkan dahinya heran, entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak kencang saat memandang wajah penuh lebam lelaki yang berbaring tidak sadarkan diri di ranjang sebelahnya.

"S-siapa dia?" Tanya Renjun sambil menunjuk ke arah samping.

Jeno mengikuti arah pandang Renjun yang ternyata sedang memandangi Lucas.

"D-dia-"

"Renjun?! Kau sudah sadar?!" Jaemin yang baru selesai menelpon Donghyuck dan kembali masuk ke dalam ruang kesehatan langsung berteriak heboh saat melihat Renjun sudah sadar.

"Akh suaramu Jaem, bisa langsung menghilangkan kemampuan pendengaran orang. " ucap Renjun sambil menutup telinganya.

Jaemin mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang berada di samping ranjang Renjun, kemudian mencubit kuat perut Renjun. "Dasar anak setan! Bisa-bisanya kau mengatakan hal seperti itu saat sahabatmu yang paling manis sedunia ini sangat mengkhawatirkan dirimu!"

Renjun mendelik kesal karna cubitan dari Jaemin, "Sakit sialan!"

"Sepertinya dia sudah sehat melihat bagaimana dia mengumpat kepada Soulmate-mu. " ujar Kun kepada Jeno sambil sedikit terkekeh.

Jeno tertawa mendengar perkataan Kun, "Hahaha kau benar dokter Kun. "

"Ah iya Jaem, kau tahu siapa dia?" Renjun menunjuk lelaki yang berbaring tak sadarkan diri di sebelahnya.

"Ah iya!!!" Jaemin memekik keras membuat Renjun, Jeno dan Kun terlonjak kaget.

"Apa sih!" Balas Renjun sambil mendelik kesal.

"Sayang, kecilkan suaramu. " tegur Jeno kepada Soulmate-nya.

Jaemin hanya memamerkan cengiran khasnya kemudian meminta maaf.

"Dia Lucas. " ucap Jeno.

"Lucas? Ah bukannya Lucas itu temanmu?"

Jeno menganggukan kepalanya pelan, ia menatap Renjun dengan serius, membuat Renjun memasang raut wajah bertanya-tanya.

"Kenapa Soulmate-mu menatapku seperti itu Jaem. Membuat takut saja. " bisik Renjun kepada Jaemin.

"Uhmm Njun, sebenarnya Lucas itu..." Jaemin mengusap tengkuknya, ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengatakan kepada Renjun jika Lucas itu adalah Soulmate-nya.

Kun yang melihat suasana canggung pun akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Renjun-sshi, bisakah kau bangun sebentar?"

Renjun menganggukan kepalanya lalu berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya dengan kesusahan, "Bantu aku sialan!" Sungut Renjun saat melihat Jaemin yang duduk disebelahnya hanya melongo seperti orang bodoh.

"Ah maaf-maaf Yang mulia. " Jaemin segera membantu Renjun agar bisa duduk di pinggir ranjang menghadap ke arah Lucas.

Kun meraih sebelah tangan Lucas dan Renjun.

Renjun mengerutkan dahinya kebingungan, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau mungkin akan sedikit terkejut. "

Kun mendekatkan tangan Lucas dan Renjun sehingga bersentuhan.

Jantung Renjun berdegub hebat saat kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit Lucas, ia tidak mengerti apa artinya itu semua sampai dirinya merasakan panas di tengkuknya.

Jaemin yang berada di belakang tubuh Renjun langsung membekap mulutnya tidak percaya.

"ASTAGA!!" Teriak Jaemin kaget.

Renjun menyentuh tengkuknya sendiri dan merasa tengkuknya sangat panas, ada gelenyar aneh di dadanya saat dirinya menyentuh tengkuknya sendiri. Perasaan ini... Tidak mungkin kalau...

"Kalian berdua adalah sepasang Soulmate! "

Renjun langsung meneteskan air matanya saat mendengar jeritan heboh dari Jaemin.

Benarkah? Dirinya dengan lelaki yang sedang berbaring tidak sadarkan diri itu adalah sepasang Soulmate?

Renjun bangkit dari duduknya kemudian pindah ke kursi yang berada di samping ranjang Lucas.

"Kau Soulmate-ku?" Lirih Renjun sambil menggenggam tangan Lucas dengan erat.

"Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini?" Renjun semakin menangis terisak saat tangannya menyentuh luka lebam yang ada di wajah Soulmate-nya itu.

Jeno melirik ke arah Jaemin yang terlihat akan menangis melihat Renjun dan Lucas.

Jeno berjalan mendekati Jaemin kemudian mengelus pelan surai sang Soulmate dengan sayang, "Kenapa menangis hm?"

Jaemin menyeka air matanya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, "Tidak. Aku tidak menangis!" Elak Jaemin cepat. "Anak setan itu membuat mataku berkeringat. "

Jeno mencubit pipi Jaemin gemas melihat tingkah Soulmate-nya itu yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Dokter, apa dia akan mati?" Renjun menatap Kun dengan mata bulatnya yang basah karna air mata.

"Tidak, dia hanya tertidur. " jawab Kun.

"Kenapa dia tertidur dengan wajah jelek penuh lebam seperti itu? Hiks.. Kenapa aku menangisi orang ini? "

Jeno ingin tertawa sebenarnya melihat sepasang sahabat itu menangis, tapi ia tidak mungkin melakukannya. Bisa-bisa Jaemin mengamuk padanya.

 ** _Brakkkk!!!!_**

Suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kuat membuat seluruh orang yang ada di dalamnnya terlonjak kaget.

"Renjun!!!!"

Donghyuck langsung menghambur ke arah Renjun dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?! Kata Jaemin kau sekarat dan akan segera mati!!" Pekik Donghyuck heboh.

Jeno melirik ke arah Jaemin yang tengah menahan tawanya. Astaga Soulmate-nya ini benar-benar.

"Jeno? "

Jeno menolehkan kepalanya saat merasa ada suara familiar yang memanggil namanya.

"Mark?"

Jaemin memasang raut bingung. Iya yakin lelaki itu masuk bersama Donghyuck, tapi siapa dia? Kenapa dia Jeno mengenalnya.

"Sayang, kau mengenalnya?"

Jeno menganggukan kepalanya meng-iyakan "Dia Mark, temanku yang mempunyai alis camar yang menukik. "

"Ahhh kau yang bernama Mark."

"Ngomong-ngomong Mark, dari mana kau tahu Lucas berada disini?" Tanya Jeno.

"Lucas? Dia kenapa?" Mark memasang raut kebingungan mendengar pertanyaan Jeno.

"Itu, Lucas terbaring tidak sadarkan diri karna berkelahi dengan Hendery. "

Mark membulatkan matanya terkejut, "Hah? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Iya, lalu kenapa kau kesini?"

"Aku mengantar Soulmate-ku. " jawab Mark sambil menunjuk ke arah Donghyuck yang sedang menangis bersama Renjun sambil berpelukan.

"Kau Soulmate-nya Donghyuck?!" Pekik Jeno kaget.

Jeno ingat Mark pernah mengatakan jika Soulmate-nya itu bernama Donghyuck, tapi Jeno tidak menyangka jika Donghyuck yang Mark maksud adalah sahabat dari Jaemin, Soulmate-nya.

"Gila.. " gumam Jeno pelan.

"Huaaaaaa Renjun!!! Kenapa kau tidak sekarat seperti apa kata Jaemin di telpon?! Kau tahu aku langsung menelpon Mark hyung supaya mengantarku ke sini karna mobil hyungku yang tidak bisa diandalkan itu tidak mempunyai bensin! Aku panik!! Aku ingin menangis dengan keras di dalam mobil Mark hyung! Tapi aku malu! Aku harus jaga image! Aku takut kau mati sebelum aku sampai disini! Kau masih belum mengembalikan novelku!"

"Sialan! Kau ingin aku mati atau bagaimana?!" Singut Renjun sambil menangis semakin keras.

"Huaaaas Na Jaemin sialan! Kemari kau!" Donghyuck melepaskan pelukannya pada Renjun kemudian berlari menuju Jaemin.

Jaemin menyembunyikan diri dibalik tubuh Jeno, "Hahahaha maafkan aku!"

Donghyuck menarik tubuh Jaemin lalu mencubit pinggangnya dengan keras, "Kau membuatku takut sialan!"

Mark menganga kaget melihat tingkah Soulmate-nya yang ternyata sangat liar tidak hanya dengan Ayah dan hyungnya saja, tetapi dengan sahabatnya juga.

"Hyuck.. " panggil Mark.

Donghyuck langsung berhenti mencubiti pinggang Jaemin setelah mendengar Mark memanggilnya.

"Hyung... Maafkan aku. " lirih Donghyuck.

Jaemin memasang raut wajah melongo saat mendengar sahabatnya itu langsung bersikap malu-malu dan lemah lembut setelah Soulmate-nya memanggilnya.

Mark menarik Donghyuck agar mendekat padanya lalu mengelus kepalanya pelan. "Jangan bar-bar seperti itu. Nanti kau terjatuh bagaimana? "

Sama halnya seperti Jaemin, Jeno juga terkejut melihat sikap sahabatnya yang sangat berbeda saat bersama Soulmate-nya.

"Huaaaaaa Jaemin!! Donghyuck!! Dia bergerak!! " Renjun berteriak heboh saat melihat Soulmate-nya telah sadar.

Kun dengan sigap memerika keadaan Lucas.

"Huaaaa kenapa Soulmate-ku sangat mengerikan?! Wajahnya seperti preman!!"

Mark dan Jeno langsung tergelak mendengar sahabatnya dikatai berwajah preman oleh Soulmate-nya sendiri.

"Renjun kau benar! Kenapa Soulmate-mu sangat mengerikan!!" Komentar Donghyuck sambil memeluk tubuh Jaemin.

Lucas membuka matanya dengan perlahan, dan hal pertama ia lihat saat membuka mata adalah seorang lelaki manis yang sedang menangis sambil menggenggam tangannya.

"Keadaan Lucas sudah stabil, beberapa jam lagi dia sudah boleh pulang. Aku akan menuliskan resep obat untuk luka-lukanya, kalian bisa mengambilnya nanti di klinikku. " Kun memasukan semua peralatan medisnya lalu bangkit berdiri, "Kalau begitu aku undur diri. "

"Terimakasih Kun hyung!" Ucap Jaemin sebelum Kun menghilang dari balik pintu.

"M-mark... J-jeno... ?"

Mark dan Jeno langsung mendekati Lucas setelah sahabatnya itu memanggil nama mereka.

"Cas, kau tak apa? Apakah masih sakit? Dimana yang sakit? Apa yang kau rasakan?! Kata-" Jeno menghujami Lucas dengan berbagai pertanyaan membuat Mark langsung membekap mulut Jeno dengan tangannya.

"Berisik bodoh!"

Jeno menyingkirkan tangan Mark yang membekap mulutnya, "Aku khawatir tahu!" Singut Jeno.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Kau merasa pusing?" Giliran Mark yang bertanya.

Lucas hanya diam saja, tidak menjawab pertanyaan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Jeno dan Mark memasang raut kesal karna Lucas hanya diam saja sambil memandang mereka berdua.

"Katakan sesuatu sialan!" Geram Mark kesal.

"Astaga Jaemin, apa kau lihat? Mark hyungku baru saja mengumpat!" Bisik Donghyuck pelan kepada Jaemin.

"Aku lihat bodoh! Astaga, ku kira dia orang penyabar. " balas Jaemin.

"Cas! Jangan diam saja. Kau membuat kami berdua takut!" Ucap Jeno.

Lucas mendesah kesal, "Bibirku robek! Wajahku sakit jika aku berbicara!" Dumal Lucas sambil meringis kesakitan karna wajahnya tertarik saat ia mengatakan sesuatu.

"Jangan memaksanya untuk berbicara! Lihat wajah jeleknya itu kesakitan!" Renjun memelototi Mark dan Jeno yang berada di hadapannya. Membuat kedua dominan itu langsung memundurkan tubuhnya ngeri.

Lucas menatap heran ke arah lelaki manis di sampingnya yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

Ia bertanya-tanya sebenarnya siapa dia? Kenapa lelaki itu bersikap seperti itu? Lucas yakin jika dirinya tidak mengenalnya sama sekali.

Renjun yang merasa di perhatikanpun balas menatap Lucas, "Kenapa memandangku seperti itu? Minta dipukul ya?" Tanya Renjun sambil mendelik kesal.

"Enak saja. Kau siapa?"

"Aku?" Wajah Renjun langsung kebingungan saat mendengar pertanyaan Lucas. Bagaimana caranya memberi tahu Lucas jika dia ini adalah Soulmate yang selalu menyiksanya selama ini.

"Dia Huang Renjun. " sahut Jaemin.

"Anak setan. " timpal Donghyuck.

Renjun mendelik kesal ke arah dua sahabatnya yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu. " Lucas tampak diam berpikir sejenak setelah mendengar nama yang ia rasa tidak asing.

"Selamat ya bro!" Mark memeluk tubuh Lucas yang tengah berbaring lalu menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Akhirnya penderitaanmu selesai. " Jeno juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Mark.

"Apa-apaan sih kalian?" Lucas memasang raut wajah bingung.

"Uhhmm Lucas-sshi.. " panggil Renjun pelan.

Lucas mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Renjun.

"Coba kau sentuh tengkukmu... "

Lucas menaikan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti. Menyentuh tengkuknya? Untuk apa?

Walaupun Lucas masih merasa bingung, tapi dirinya tetap melakukan apa yang dikatakan oleh Renjun.

"Aw!" Lucas memekik pelan saat merasa tengkuknya saat jarinya menyentuh tengkuknya itu. Kemudian dirinya merasa jantungnya berdegub kencang saat menatap wajah Renjun. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa begitu, tapi ia merasa jika perasaan asing ini adalah sesuatu yang membahagiakan.

"Kita ini... Seorang Soulmate... "

"Hah?" Lucas semakin memasang raut wajah kebingungan saat mendengar penuturan dari Renjun.

"Tatoo Soulmate-mu muncul setelah aku menyentuhmu. Begitu juga dengan diriku. Tatoo Soulmate-ku muncul setelah aku menyentuhmu. "

Donghyuck dan Jaemin berusaha menahan tawanya agar tidak pecah.

Bukan karna kata-kata Renjun yang terdengar seperti dialog di sinetron kesayangan Ibu Jaemin, tapi karna...

Renjun membalik tubuhnya memunggungi Lucas, lalu dirinya menundukan kepalanya agar Lucas dapat dengan jelas melihat Tatoo Soulmate-nya dengan jelas.

Jeno dan Mark langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat Donghyuck dan Jaemin langsung mendelik kesal ke arah sang dominan.

Lucas tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat melihat Tatoo Soulmate milik Renjun.

"Yang benar saja!! Aduh!" Lucas langsung memegangi wajahnya yang perih karna berteriak.

"Kenapa?" Renjun berbalik dan menatap Lucas dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Tatoo Soulmate-mu.. "

"Kenapa dengan Tatoo Soulmate-ku?" Tanya Renjun tak sabar.

"Kenapa Tatoo Soulmate-mu bergambar Badak?!!!"

"Hah?!!!"

.

.

.

.

 **Omake:**

Mingyu berbaring sambil memandang langit-langit kamarnya.

"Aku kesepian. " lirih Mingyu.

"Soulmate-ku yang sudah berada di surga, bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku tidak baik-baik saja. Adiku sudah bertemu dengan Soulmate-nya. Soulmate-nya sangat tampan dan baik. "

Mingyu berbicara sendiri sambil menerawang jauh. Ia selalu melakukan hal ini, seakan-akan berbicara dengan sang Soulmate untuk membagi perasaannya.

"Aku khawatir dengan Ayahku. Dia sangat takut saat memikirkan Donghyuck harus pergi meninggalkannya dan ikut dengan Soulmate-nya. "

"Apakah dia akan merasakan hal yang sama jika aku memutuskan ikut pergi bersamamu?"

Mingyu menutup matanya menggunakan lengan tangannya. Ia menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"Hatiku.. Kumohon kuatlah. " ucapnya pelan.

.

.

.

.

 ** _tbc_**


End file.
